La música que nos une
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Lovino va a un concierto gratis donde conocerá a la persona que le robará el corazon. Mal summary, pasense. si alguien quiere que le diga las canciones que me mande un coment 23º cap arriba canción Melodía aguamarina FIC TERMINADO GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Chapter 1

Autora: hola a todos, aún no me devuelven mi libro ( se apoya en una pared) no me dejaron alquilarlo y yo de la información de Internet no me fío.

Así que aquí les dejo una historia cortita para la espera cuídense.

Pásense por mis otras historias por favor ( cara de perrito abandonado óò )

Dedicada a mi leal wsonnedarkw( abraza a sonne) como te quiero muchas gracias por pasarte por todas mis historias.

* * *

Phase 1: The bad friends trio

Hola a todos, me llamo Lovino Vargas y estoy sumamente enfadado con mi canguro Susana Fernández Carriedo por traerme a un estúpido concierto gratis. Si ya se que suena raro, ¿ cómo vas a estar enfadado si vas a un concierto gratis?, pues lo estoy, no por que he ido gratis, sino , por que he ido y me he enamorado.

Bueno empecemos por el principio: Esta noche mi canguro Susana Fernández Carriedo tenía que asistir a otro trabajo muy importante, ella ha estudiado audiovisuales y era la encargada de que el concierto de un grupo nuevo " Under" fuese como la seda.

Como era su día libre podía hacerlo perfectamente, sino fuera por que mi hermano menor Juan-todo-lo-que-dice-la-iglesia-es-verdad se puso enfermo y mis padres tuvieron que ir al hospital con él, así que llamaron a Susana para que viniese a cuidar de Feliciano y de mí. Feliciano es mi hermano gemelo, ambos tenemos dieciséis años, el pelo castaño, yo más oscuro por supuesto, mis ojos son verdes como los de mi madre, mientras que los de Feliciano son castaños claro y ambos tenemos un rulo en el pelo, yo en el flequillo y el casi en la coronilla.

Bueno como iba diciendo mi hermano Juan se puso enfermo y como Susana no podía dejar su trabajo nos llevó con ella, ahí todos la tenían respeto y miedo, y no me extraña llevaba su pelo castaño chocolate recogido en una coleta y unas gafas de montura fina que resaltaban sus ahora fríos ojos verdes, la verdad es que hasta a mi me dio miedo, ella nunca miraba así, su mirada siempre era muy tierna.

En cuanto llegamos se puso a gritar a la gente para que se pusiese a trabajar, yo y Feliciano nos quedamos tras su puesto de control, desde donde ella manejaría las cámaras para que la actuación se viese perfectamente.

-Lovino- me llamó y su mirada cambió a una tierna-¿ podrías ir a por una bolsa de chucherias ? La máquina está al lado de la salida

-Que valla Feliciano- le dije

-Como valla Feliciano, no creo que las golosinas lleguen- me dijo extendiéndome el dinero- y date prisa el concierto va a empezar.

Cogí el dinero y me dirigí lentamente a la máquina, cuando llegué metí el dinero, pero la máquina no me daba las golosinas ni me devolvía el dinero.

-Puta máquina de las narices- dije golpeándola

-Si la golpeas tampoco solucionarás nada- dijo alguien detrás de mí

Me giré y entonces le vi, piel canela, ojos verdes esmeralda pelo castaño casi negro y una gran sonrisa, se parecía a Susana ahora que lo pienso. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca y unos pantalones negros repletos de cadenas, yo me sonrojé.

-Hay que mono se ha puesto rojo-me dijo- ¿ qué es lo que querías?

-Susana me pidió que comprase chucherias en esta máquina, pero no funciona.

-Déjame a mí- me dijo y de una patada hizo que salieran tres bolsas de chucherias- Así mejor

-Gracias

- No fue nada, sé lo insoportable que se pone Susana si no tiene sus golosinas durante un concierto- dijo poniéndome una mano en el pelo- ¿ cómo te llamas?

-Lovino

-Lovino, que mono, parece que dijeses Lobo- se rió- yo me llamo Antonio

-¡Antonio!- gritó un joven peliplateado de ojos morados que iba vestido casi igual que Antonio salvo por que llevaba un sobrero y una camisa blanca desbrochada.-¡Vamos, Francis nos espera!

-¡Ya voy!- dijo- ya nos veremos Lovino

-Sí...

Antonio se marchó al lado de ese joven peliplateado y yo me fui al lado de Susana, pero no la encontré solo estaba Feliciano sentado en una silla, al lado había otra para mí, estábamos en primera fila.

-¿ y Susana?- pregunté y él señaló a la izquierda, Susana estaba enganchando un cable suelto.

Ella vino a nuestro lado, me acarició el pelo, apagó las luces y una melodía comenzó a sonar, los teloneros empezaban, era otro grupo nuevo "The Bad Friends Trio"

_Un encuentro sin color_

_es atravesado por el blanco y el negro_

_te entregare cada parte de mi dolor_

_el dolor de esta cicatriz me persigue fuertemente_

_el otoño llega sin misericordia_

_y sigue enredándome entre sus fríos dedos_

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver a Antonio cantando, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, a su izquierda se encontraba el tal Gilbert con una guitarra plateada y negra, a la derecha un joven rubio tocaba habilidosamente la batería pero yo solo tenía ojos para Antonio.

_soy como un molesto trozo de hielo que se derrite_

_levántame gentilmente,_

_y juega conmigo entre tus labios._

_Aun así seguiré buscando una única forma de amor_

_mas que a lo lejano,_

_esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente_

_de ser posible, me gustaría acabar atrapado de esta forma_

_escondidos juntos, tu pálida piel_

_y que la luna se esconda también._

Me sonroje, pues el me miró mientras cantaba y sonrió, tras de mi la gente aplaudía silbaba y gritaba el nombre de Antonio.

_Desde ese entonces,_

_me he convertido en algo parecido a la noche_

_en un mar de dependencia, se me ha olvidado respirar_

_antes de estar en este trance_

_dejando atrás únicamente tibieza_

_la estética del perdón_

_hace que odie tus besos de orgullo_

_._

Las luces rojas se posaron en Antonio y unos pétalos de rosas bajaron por el escenario se veía muy bien. Yo comencé a cantarla, la había oído en el coche de Susana varias veces

_No me dejes solo, y deja ya de amarme por consideración_

_cualquier palabra que digas en tu habitación_

_se escapara rápidamente_

_a enredarme y a dormir_

_¿es eso todo lo que puedes enseñarme?_

_las preguntas que deja una sonrisa, un suspiro perdido_

_y solo la luna lo ve._

Comenzó el solo de guitarra de Gilbert, muchas mujeres comenzaron a decir cosas vergonzosas y oí como Susana las maldecía por lo bajo. Noté como alguien tiraba de mi mano y me subían al escenario. Feliciano sonrió y Susana nos enfocó con las luces, Antonio me había subido.

-Canta conmigo Lovino

-Pero yo

-Solo canta

_En el momento en que la próxima aguja larga_

_alcance el techo_

_tu ya no estarás, y yo ya no seré necesario._

_Aun así, estoy seguro de que buscábamos la forma del amor_

_mas que a lo lejano,_

_esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente_

_de ser posible, me gustaría acabar atrapado de esa forma_

_en vano, ese deseo de la noche traerá la mañana._

_Se acercó mucho a mi y puso una mano en mi cintura, se veía endiabladamente sexy_

_Con un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía_

_démosle calor a esta ultima noche_

_que la luna la iluminara_

Acercó sus labios a mi cara y me besó la frente, la gente gritó como loca y la canción termino, Antonio me soltó y yo baje del escenario rápidamente para ir al baño a refrescarme.

-Lo hiciste muy bien

-Antonio

-Cantas muy bien Lovino- me dijo sonriente- me tengo que ir, y quería despedirme de mi acompañante en el escenario.

-Ah vale

-YA nos veremos cuídate Lovi Love- me dijo para luego despeinarme e irse

Esa noche me enamore de una persona ala que seguramente no volvería a ver, el otro grupo era bueno también pero en mi memoria solo estaba la canción que canté con Antonio

-Démosle color a esta última noche que la luna iluminará

* * *

Autora: hola a todos bueno aquí el primer capítulo,¿ seré buena y dejaré que Antonio y Lovino se encuentren otra vez? o ¿ seré mala y no les dejaré encontrarse?

Descúbranlo


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: hola ¿qué tal?, espero que todos estéis disfrutando de esta semana santa tan merecida, yo aprovecharé lo que pueda de este periodo para hacer el fic y subirlo.

Dedicado a mi leal wsonnedarkw, a lo mejor pongo algo de Rusia x España, me lo pensaré jajaja

como en los comentarios me decíais que era buena he encerrado mi parte mala y voy a hacer que Antonio y Lovi se reencuentren.

Así que aquí tiene la continuación.

* * *

Phase 2: sempre al vostro fianco

Hola de nuevo, hoy ha sido un día de mierda. Primero nada más levantarme note que tenían un pequeño problema con mi zona masculina, por culpa de que dormí escuchando la canción que Antonio cantó ayer y claro soñé con él, para colmo no fueron ni mi madre, ni mi padre ni Feliciano quien me pilló con mi problema, si no Juan ese niño de pelo castaño claro y ojos azulosos, y claro se lo contó a mi padre.

Creo que voy a recordar para siempre la escena en la que entro mi hermano en la cocina gritando "¡Papá, Lovino estaba soñando cosas guarras mientras escuchaba esta canción", y para colmo le dio mi mp3 que quedó confiscado de manera automática, menos mal que me la grabé también en el Ipod.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás me esté obsesionando con Antonio, pero es que esta endiabladamente sexy.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta por a la calle para despejarme, pero encuanto iba a poner un pie fuera mi madre apareció.

-Lovino,¿ has acabado los deberes de verano?- me preguntó vestida con el delantal

-esto....

-Ve a hacerlos ahora mismo- me dijo para luego volver a adentrarse en la cocina- ojalá fueses como Feliciano, me ahorrarías muchos disgustos.

Me quedé estático en la entrada, todos los adultos de mí alrededor siempre habían dicho eso más de una vez, salvo Susana y mi madre, ya ahora esta última lo decía. Siempre desde que nací he sido comparado con Feliciano, aunque este es mi hermano menor, sinceramente es frustrante.

Así que aquí estoy ahora en mi cuarto haciendo los estúpidos deberes para que mi madre no me compare, no he bajado a comer ni a cenar, sinceramente no me hace falta.

Voy hasta mi pequeño balcón, mi casa esta enfrente de la playa, el cielo por las noches es hermoso, me encanta mira las estrellas desde mi balcón, mi habitación tiene las mejores vistas. Me encanta el mar, el Mediterráneo es el mejor mar de todos, me lo dijo Susana, ella viene de España así que le encanta el mar porque la hace sentir parte de si país, además aun en invierno, las aguas de este mar son cálidas.

-ahh cuanto me gustaría volver a ver a Antonio- dije pasándome una mano por el cabello

Oigo la música de una guitarra, esa canción la e oído ya, esta siendo tocada con una guitarra española.

_Cierra los ojos, canta una canción_

_que diga lo que siente el corazón._

_Alcanza el cielo oculto en tu interior,_

_abre los brazos siempre hacia el sol._

Esa voz es la de Antonio, es inconfundible para mí.

_No olvides nunca, yo estaré junto a ti,_

_cuando me necesites, sin dudar._

_Incluso en los momentos de soledad,_

_mirando las estrellas, lo sabrás._

Alce la vista al cielo y hubo un corte general de luz, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, era como si la voz de Antonio las incitase a brillar.

_No debe entristecer tu corazón_

_por un momento de desilusión._

_Deja que cambie todo tu pesar_

_en brisas que se marchan al final._

Podría jurar que esa estrofa iba dirigida especialmente a mi.

_Bajo el cielo azul y la luz del sol,_

_voy en mi bicicleta sin temor._

_Cargando los recuerdos que hasta ahora_

_yo guardo en mi interior._

_La la la la la Hoy vuelvo a cantar,_

_mis labios ahora pueden expresar_

_aquella alegría que me diste y me hace sonrojar._

Oigo la voz de Antonio cerca, a mi derecha pero no le veo.

_Abre tu alma, déjala en libertad,_

_una canción de amor va a comenzar._

_Alcanza ese cielo inmenso y verás_

_que te dará confianza de triunfar._

La música cesa, aunque aún queda canción, me decido a cantar.

No olvidaré que tu estarás junto a mi

incluso en los momentos de dolor.

Cuando mi llanto nuble mi visión

o las estrellas pierdan su fulgor.

Abrazo una promesa sin pensar,

no me permitiré retroceder.

Por tu seguridad voy a cambiar

el llanto en brisa fresca que se va.

La guitarra vuelve a sonar, creo que Antonio esperaba que le escuchase.

_Bajo el cielo azul y la luz del sol,_

_voy en mi bicicleta sin temor._

_Cargando esas promesas que dejamos_

_muy dentro de los dos._

_La la la la la, la felicidad_

_que siento junto a ti, pronto será_

_como una oración que me conforta_

_y me salva de llorar._

Comenzó el solo de guitarra, momento que yo aproveché para encontrar a Antonio sentado en el tejado de la casa continua, mientras tocaba me miró y me sonrió. Yo me sonrojé, quería verle y el vino a mi.

_Bajo el cielo azul y la luz del sol,_

_voy en mi bicicleta sin temor._

_Cargando esas promesas que dejamos_

_muy dentro de los dos._

_La la la la la, la felicidad_

_que siento junto a ti, pronto será_

_como una oración que me conforta_

_y me salva de llorar._

Dejó de tocar y de un salto se encaramó enfrente mía.

-Hola Lovino- me dijo sonriente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-Vine a traerle unos tomates a tu madre cuando te oí decir que querías verme.

-¿ Repartes tomates?- pregunté incrédulo

-En realidad soy profesor, pero, en verano ayudo en la verdulería- me explicó- aunque no lo parezca tengo veintidós años.

-Yo solo tengo dieciséis- dije mirando el mar con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora que estas más contento me tengo que ir- me dijo listo para saltar por el balcón

-¡Espera!-grite rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, no quería que se fuese

-¿Lovino?- me preguntó

-No te vallas, por favor- alce mi cara, note las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas- Te quiero

El me miró sorprendido, yo le solté y agache la cabeza llevándome las manos a la boca, soy idiota, ahora se irá, me dejará solo y nunca más vendrá a verme. Este pensamiento me hizo llorar, así que llevé mis manos a los ojos par secarme las lágrimas.

-Lovino...- noté como una de sus manos alzaba mi rostro, su mirada era alegre como la del concierto.

Su rostro se acercó al mío y me besó, fue un beso dulce, gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía como el que decía su canción. Tras unos minutos que a mi parecieron días de máxima felicidad nos separamos.

-Antonio....

-Esto se considera pederastia- me dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- pero bueno, si es por salir contigo que me lleven a la cárcel.

-Idiota

-Esto debe ser secreto, ¿vale?- me dijo antes de irse

-vale, será nuestro pequeño secreto- dije

Él saltó al jardín ágilmente, y yo no pude evitar llevarme un dedo a los labios, había sido el mejor beso del mundo..... pero solo por que me lo había dado mi amante secreto.

* * *

Autora: ¿merece comentarios?, cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Aquí traigo la continuación.

Cuídense

* * *

Phase 3: Suyo, solo suyo

Hace dos semanas que no veo a Antonio y hoy comienzan las clases. ¡Odio el colegio!, aunque creo que la mayoría pensáis como yo.

Mi colegio es el San Pedro, un colegio religioso, es enorme y la gente que suele ir tiene todo el dinero de Italia o pertenece a familias importantes. Yo estoy estudiando el itinerario de humanidades, por lo que doy latín y griego, para de mayor poder hacer sicología y analizar la mente de mis hermanos, además en este itinerario doy música.

-¡¡¡Fratello!!!-oigo como me llama Feliciano, viene corriendo a por mí con un paraguas en la mano

-¿Qué quieres?

-Toma- me extiende un paraguas- mama dijo que hoy llovería así que te traje un paraguas, no quiero que te resfríes

-Grazche

Feliciano se fue dejándome solo con el paraguas en la mano. Como le odio, su sonrisa estúpida, su cariño, lo odio, porque yo no puedo expresarme así. Al final va a ser verdad que voy a acabar de mafioso.

La campana suena dando comienzo a la asamblea de presentación, yo me dirijo con pasimonia al salón de actos.

Está oscuro y apenas puedo ver, el director Augusto (mi abuelo) da el típico discurso de bienvenida.

-Antes de nada quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de este centro, es el encargado del departamento de humanidades- dijo mi abuelo sonriente- Dadle una calurosa bienvenida al tutor de 1º A de bachillerato. Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva al ver subir a Antonio al escenario, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera blanca con el eslogan "Bad Friends Trio Rules". Se me subieron los colores a las mejillas mientras él subía al escenario sonriente.

-Bueno hola a todos, no sé que decir- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca- espero que nos llevemos bien.

Hubo muchos silbidos por parte de las chicas, me dieron ganas de coger la tubería del profesor Iván y golpearlas a todas con ella, Antonio es mío, para algo que Feliciano no me puede quitar....

Subí con mi clase al aula, Ludwing un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó a mi, nunca nos llevamos bien pero al final acabé soportándole.

-¿Que tal el verano macho patatas?- le pregunté

-Bien, en Alemania con mi hermano- me respondió

-Te habrás puesto morado a Wrust- le dije de broma

-Si, y tu a pizza- me dijo el haciendo una mueca-¿ y tu que tal?

-Bien, aburrido

-¿a cuantas te has tirado este año?

-A ninguna, he estado ocupado

-Ya veo- me dijo sentándose a mi lado-¿ Y Felicano?

-extrañándote, si hasta soñaba contigo- a Ludwing se le subieron los colores, para mi era obvio que adoraba a mi hermano menor, como todo el mundo

-Imbecil

Iba a contestarle, pero la puerta de la clase se abrió dejando ver a Antonio con su sonrisa característica, las alumnas de mi clase soltaron un suspiro, juro que me las cargo.

-Hola chicos- saludó Antonio- Hoy os daré vuestro horario de clases, para mañana comenzarlas.

Muchas chicas cambiaron sus asientos a primera fila para estar cerca de Antonio, y él en su ignorancia comenzó a repartir los horarios y las listas de libros, al legar a mi mesa me sonrió de manera disimulada rozando su mano con la mía.

-Bueno chicos, como aún hay tiempo me gustaría que eligiésemos al delegado o delegada de la clase- dijo sentándose en la mesa- así nos quitamos de rollos.

Yakaterina se levantó rápidamente, ella da miedo, tiene el pelo rubio por la cintura y los ojos azules y siempre acosa al profesor Iván.

-Yo me ofrezco voluntaria-dijo con un tono meloso- señor Antonio yo soy su delegada

-Yo también me ofrezco voluntario-dije levantándome bajo la impresionada mirada de todos-¿ que miran imbeciles?

-Seguro que lo hace para parecerse más a Feliciano- escuche como susurraba una

-Si, Felicano es tan bueno, siempre es delegado-susurró otra

-Seguro que lo hace para llamar la atención, no sabe que por mucho que lo intente no será como Feliciano

-Nadie le querrá nunca por que no es como Feliciano

Que se callen, por favor que se callen, que me dejen en paz, si en el fondo tiene razón, nadie podrá querer a alguien como yo, la desgracia de la familia Vargas

-CALLAOS-bramó Antonio apareciendo a mi lado y poniéndome su mano en el hombro.-Esa no es forma de habar a un compañero, vergüenza debería daros. ¿Como te llamas?

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas-dije mirándole con confianza

-Bien Lovino, tu serás mi nuevo delegado- dijo para luego mostrarse serio ante los demás- no hay nada que más me moleste que unos malos compañeros. Me habéis decepcionado

Los demás agacharon la cabeza culpables

-Pero si es la verdad- dijo Yakaterina-Nadie querrá nunca a la oveja negra de una familia, y menos si esta oveja es Lovino

-Pues a mi Lovino me cae bien, parece buen chico-dijo sonriente

La campana sonó y todos se marcharon de clase, yo me quedé esperando a Antonio, y esperamos a que saliesen todos, mientras le mandé un mensaje a Feliciano y le pedí a Ludwing que le escoltase.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó al salir de la sala de profesores con una guitarra en la espalda

-Si

Fuimos andando hasta el mar allí en la playa nos sentamos a comer una pizzas que compramos, más bien que él compró.

-Antonio,¿ de verdad estas conmigo por que te gusto?-pregunté inseguro mientras el afinaba su guitarra-

-¿a que viene eso?

-Porque creo que estarías mejor con alguien como Feliciano-dije triste, tenía miedo de que me abandonase como tantas otras antes que él-no con alguien como yo.

Dejó la guitarra y me abrazó para luego besarme de forma lenta con cariño.

-Yo no quiero a alguien como Feliciano- me dijo mirándome tiernamente para luego volver a coger su guitarra y empezar a tocar.-Solo te quiero a ti, y haré lo que sea por estar contigo

_Solo creo en lo que puedo ver,_

_el camino que ahora se abre ante mí,_

_No me importa lo que ellos dirán por mi parte yo pienso continuar._

_Y voy a explorar, el mundo que hay ante mí!!_

_Con la fuerza y la pasión que tu me ayudas a sentir WUOWUOOO!!!!_

_Hasta el final llegaré lo voy a perseguir_

Me miró y le miré sonrojado

_Mi sueño se hará real y estarás tu, no hay nada imposible, créeme, si lo persigues yaaaa..._

_Hasta el final llegaré lo voy a perseguir_

_Mi sueño se hará real y estarás tu, no hay nada imposible, créeme, si lo persigues._

_Hasta el final llegaré lo voy a perseguir_

_Mi sueño se Hará real y estarás tu, no hay nada imposible ,créeme, si lo persigues._

_hasta el final llegaré lo voy a perseguir_

_mi sueño se hará real y estarás tu no hay nada imposible créeme si lo persigues_

_yaaaa... _

Dejó de tocar y yo me acerqué a él, el nunca me dejaría, seríamos los dos siempre.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti mi Lovino-me dijo tomando mi rostro- solo a ti mi Lovino, mío solo mío

Me beso disipando tosa mis dudas sobre que me dejase, sabía que siempre estaría may, cumpliríamos nuestros sueños juntos, nada sería imposible a su lado, pues es la única persona que me quiere por como soy, y por eso soy su Lovino, suyo, suyo y únicamente suyo.

* * *

Autora: espero que os haya gustado( coge un trozo de pizza) bueno mañana más.

adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: hola a todos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por decirme que Yakaterina es en realidad Natalia, yo estaba convencida de lo contrario.

Aquí la continuación

* * *

Phase 4: Un día de mierda.... o quizás no

Hoy ha sido un día de mierda, lamento empezar así pero es la verdad.

De primeras, hoy ha estado todo el día lloviendo, ocasionando una gotera en mi cuarto, que justamente está situada en el cabecero de mi cama haciendo que mi despertar sea húmedo. En segundo lugar mi madre se ha tirado cosa de media hora en el baño, y cuando a salido me ha regañado por no dejarla tranquila, por culpa de este incidente me he tenido que lavar con agua fría y no ha dado tiempo a desayunar.

En la calle se me ha olvidado el paraguas y hacía muy mal tiempo, un camión ha arroyado un chaco empapándome enterito, y casi llegó tarde a clase.

Cuando he llegado he ido dejando tras de mí un rastro de agua y barro y al lado de mi sitio un pequeño charco, que cuando el profesor de Gimnasia ha entrado se ha resbalado con él se ha dado de bruces contra el suelo, seguramente perdiendo algunas neuronas, pero como casi no tiene da lo mismo.

Además ha entrado hoy en mi clase la hermana de Yakaterina, la cual da más miedo aún. Yakaterina se ha cortado el pelo ahora parece un chico y está más amable, creo que es como Sansón, le cortas el cabello y pierde la fuerza.

Antonio entró en clase con los libros bajo el brazo, llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta azul marino que por la lluvia se le ajustó marcando su pecho, además de que las gotas de pelo en su cabello revuelto le daba un aire muy sexy, para colmo estaba sonrojado, seguramente había venido corriendo.

Hubo un suspiro general por parte de las chicas al verle, yo oculte mi sonrojo tras el libro.

-Bueno chicos hoy vamos a comenzar con un examen para ver con que nivel os dejo mi antecesor- dijo repartiendo unos folios que traía guardados en una carpeta azul- tenéis media hora.

Miré mi examen, era insultante, muchas cosas eran para niños pequeños, él se iba pasando de vez en cuando por las mesas, muchas chicas le hacían preguntas sobre el examen para que se acercase.

-¡pasad los exámenes hacia delante!- dijo alzando la voz

Tras haber entregado el examen, la hermana de Yakaterina se acercó a mi, imponía, era como su hermana anteriormente

-Me llamo Natalia- me dijo con una extraña sonrisa- No te acerques ni a Antonio ni a Iván, ellos son para mi

-¿Perdona?- le dije incrédulo, ¿que se creía?

-Que no te acerques ni a Iván ni a Antonio, ellos son míos

-¿ Y eso quien lo dice?

-Lo digo yo

-Natalia,¿ te importaría sentarte?-Preguntó Antonio sonriente

-Si, señor-Dijo, para luego mirarme de forma sombría- No tientes a la suerte niño que nadie quiso, quiere ni querrá

Esas palabras me llegaron, pero ahora sabía que no estaba solo, que había alguien que me quería y ese era Antonio.

-Valla una idiota -dijo Ludwing a mi lado- es más tonta que el profesor Alfred

-Bueno chicos yo me voy- dijo Antonio recogiendo sus cosas- portaros bien que no quiero quejas de los profesores

Al pasar por mi lado dejo caer disimuladamente una nota

"_No hagas caso de lo que te diga esa chica_

_Yo soy tuyo, como tu eres mío"_

Antonio sabe como animarme, es imbecil.

Llegó la hora de música con el profesor Roderich, un capullo que se cree que es el mejor, Ludwin me ha dicho que su hermano no le aguanta.

-Bien hoy deberéis tocar una canción en el piano, la que querais- dijo- yo la evaluaré.

Comenzó a llamar por orden de lista, por su mirada diría que solo aprueban cuatro de los veinte que han pasado, entre ellos Ludwing.

-Lovino Vargas, te toca

Tome asiento, no me gusta mucho el piano, prefiero el violín, pero al profesor este instrumento le encanta. Comencé a tocar Lilium, una canción de la serie anime Elfen Lied, odio el piano.

Muchos empezaron a cuchichear, el profesor observaba atento mis movimientos, yo traté de concentrarme en la música.

-Si Lovino toca así, imagínate Feliciano

-Feliciano debe tocar como los ángeles

-Feliciano es el mejor

-Feliciano, tocaría esta canción con los ojos cerrados.

-Ánimo Lovino-solo una voz me dijo eso, Ludwing- no les hagas caso.

-Cierra la boca alemán de mierda- espetó Natalia- no des ánimos a algo que no los merece. Nunca será mejor que Feliciano, y nadie le querrá

Deje de tocar y me marché de clase tras pegarle un buen puñetazo a la hermana de Yakaterina, oí al profesor llamarme y a Ludwing, ¿no podían dejarme en paz?.

Llegue al último piso, y allí sentado en el suelo tras derramar algunas lágrimas me dormí pensando en Antonio. Cuando desperté ya había atardecido, mire mi reloj, eran las siete de la tarde.

-Genial, me he quedado encerrado en el colegio-dije a nadie.

En ese entonces oí una música muy familiar proveniente del aula de música, abrí tímidamente la puerta encontrándome con Antonio sentado al piano mientras Gilbert y Francis cerraban los ojos escuchando la melodía.

-Tenemos un intruso-dijo Gilbert sin abrir los ojos

-¡Lovino!-gritó Antonio-¿que haces aquí?

-Me quede dormido en el pasillo de al lado-expliqué, de pronto noté unas manos en mi cintura que descendían hacia...

-¡FRANCIS!-bramó Antonio golpeando a su amigo y alejándome de él-¡no toques a mi novio!

-Joooo, pero es que Lovino es tan mono- dijo usando mucho dramatismo el rubio-Tito Francis quiere hacerle muchas cosas a Lovino

-Ni se te ocurra

-Eres un salido Francis-Dijo Gilbert acercándose- ¿Quieres quedarte?

-¿Puedo?-miré a Antonio y el asintió

-Mantente alejado de él Francis- advirtió con una sonrisa, Francis retrocedió- si no te partiré las piernas

-Yes sir-dijo el rubio con miedo

Me senté al lado de Gilbert, Francis se sentó al otro lado y Antonio al piano, entonces la melodía comenzó otra vez.

_Pronto me iré con mi querido_

_Que realmente estaba a mi lado,_

_Con sus dos manos frías que_

_Ahora envuelven su cara._

_El viaje largo llego a su final,_

_En medio de la tranquilidad,_

_Me apené y solo grité con todas mis fuerzas._

Miré a Antonio, su voz en ese tono daba a la canción un aire triste, que me apenó, la canción "Gloria" trataba de alguien que quiere reunirse con su amado, ¿será que Antonio ama a alguien más?.

Gilbert alzó la voz para cantar con Antonio.

_**Gloria**_

_**El mundo entero no tiene nada.**_

_**La luz del sol de tarde es brillante,**_

_**Una canción con ecos felices,**_

_**Y brilla sobre la colina de la alondra.**_

_**Van juntos, a lo largo del camino,**_

_**Que se ahoga sobre el olor y**_

_**Dando un paso sobre la hierva verde.**_

Gilbert dejó de cantar, la voz de Antonio volvía a ser triste, vi a Francis secarse una lágrima,¿ quien sería ese que le hizo sufrir a Antonio?.

_Como un instrumento redondo_

_Formado como una fruta_

_Tú jugaste con el dolor y con la alegría,_

_Que me tenia y me quitaste el dolor y_

_Comodidades ahora puedo amarte._

_Porque tu creaste mi corazón._

Noté una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, volví a tener miedo.

-Es para ti-me dijo Gilbert en un susurro-La canción es para ti, sobretodo esa última estrofa

Alcé la cabeza, y el sonrió con aires de superioridad

-Canta con nosotros-me dijo y yo asentí

_**Gloria**_

_**Algo maravilloso esta aquí**_

_**Seguramente esta cerca.**_

_**Canto una dulce canción.**_

_**Y ahora van a prosperar.**_

_**El amor y la esperanza,**_

_**Las lágrimas y sacrificios,**_

_**Deja la experiencia del principio de**_

_**Las noches radiantes**_

Estaba feliz, cuando la canción terminó fui y abracé a Antonio haciendo que casi nos caigamos sobre el piano. Siguieron varias canciones más, estaba muy feliz, me encantan los tres, Gilbert tiene un ego que asusta, se llama a si mismo " el increíble yo", Francis es un salidorro, durante los descansos trato de violarme varias veces ganándose varios golpes por parte de Antonio.

Lo mejor fue la vuelta a casa Antonio me acompañó hasta la esquina y tras besarme se fue para que no le viesen, creo que después de todo no ha sido un mal día.

-Lovino Varagas,¿ donde estabas?

No he dicho nada

* * *

Autora: Gracias por los comentarios, hasta aquí el cap de hoy.

La canción es Gloria de Kalafina

adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: Hola a todos gracias por vuestros comentarios, este será el último capítulo que ponga en un tiempo. Me voy de vacaciones mañana, así que no se si me dará tiempo a actualizar.

Este capítulo trata un poco de la vida de Antonio.

Disfrutadlo

* * *

Hoy es sábado, así que hoy Susana vendrá a cuidarnos. Me he levantado tras escuchar el móvil sonar, era Antonio que me había puesto un mensaje.

"_Buenos días Lovi ~_

_¿Te apetece venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?_

_Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas._

_Con cariño Toño"_

Pues claro que quería, quería verle, así que sin demora le mandé mi respuesta, y a las diez estaba esperándole en la floristería de la esquina, llevé puestos unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta azul marino, y miraba constantemente a todos lados, no quería ver a ninguno de mi clase.

-¡Lovi!-oí como Antonio me llamaba desde la otra acera, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera gris, y en su mano llevaba dos ramos de flores, uno de rosas rojas y otro de rosas blancas.

-Hola- le salude, él me abrazó cuando estuvo cerca y me entregó las rosas rojas-Idiota no me des estas cosas

-¿Porque?-me pregunto con su característica sonrisa

-Porque es vergonzoso- dije mirando a otro lado, me había sonrojado.

-Lovi... que lindo eres- me dijo abrazándome para luego darme un beso en la frente- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, pareces un tomate

-Imbecil

Me llevó hasta el cementerio, por el camino le noté un aura triste, no me atreví a preguntar que le pasaba, en la puerta del cementerio estaba Susana con un ramo de lirios, llevaba una falda verde y una camiseta naranja, y su pelo suelto caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, a su lado estaba Gilbert con una camiseta psicodélica, y unos vaqueros grises, me acababa de enterar de que eran novios.

-Hey- nos saludó Susana sonriente- Llegáis tarde

-No, vosotros que llegáis muy pronto-dijo Antonio

-¿ Entramos?

Antonio se situó al lado de Susana y yo me quedé rezagado con Gilbert, ambos hermanos entraron cogidos de la mano, nunca me gustaron los cementerios, eran muy tristes, además por que muchas veces en ellos veo cosas que nadie ve, ni siquiera Feliciano.

Ambos hermanos se pararon ante una solitaria tumba, y Susana dejó su ramo de lirios en ella, vi como Antonio se agachaba y posaba una mano sobre la lápida.

-¿Quien?

- La madre de ambos- me explicó Gilbert- murió hace trece años, los abandonó cuando Antonio tenía cinco años y Susana cuatro. No se puede decir que ninguno de los dos tuviese una infancia muy buena

¿Como pudo hacer eso una madre?, ¿porque los abandonó?, y lo más importante,¿ porqué aun teniendo esa infancia, Antonio sonríe?

-Es fuerte-dije- Antonio es muy fuerte

-Claro que si- me dijo Gilbert - ha tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, si alguna vez duermes con él lo verás, en sueños siempre está incomodo porque sueña con su infancia

-¿ Que cosas?-pregunté

- Todo a su tiempo- me dijo revolviéndome el pelo- por cierto, ¿ tu eres compañero de mi hermano verdad?.Ludwing

-Ahhh, el macho patatas-dije- si, se puede decir que somos amigos

-Él te aprecia, pero creo que hay otro de quien está enamorado-me dijo

-Si, mi hermano gemelo Feliciano

-Ahhhhh

Pasé la tarde con Susana, Gilbert y Antonio, nos reunimos con Francis para comer, el cual nada más verme saltó sobre mi llevándose un golpe de parte de Antonio y de Susana.

-De Antonio lo entiendo, pero,¿ por qué me pegas Susana?

-Por que soy la canguro de Lovino, y tengo que cuidar de que pervertidos como tu no se acerquen a mi cuñado.

La comida fue muy animada Francis es muy gracioso, además Gilbert estuvo contando historias de su viaje a Inglaterra en verano, al parecer todo el grupo acabó enfermo por la comida que servían, además de la vieja pervertida que tenían todo el día diciéndoles a él y a Ludwing que si querían que les hiciese un apaño.

Estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato, al final Susana y yo tuvimos que ir a casa, y mis padres se marcharon a cenar por ahí. A la hora de la cena apareció Antonio como quien no quiere la cosa dándonos una sorpresa a todos.

.-Antonio-Feliciano le abrazó al ver que Susana le presentaba como su hermano-Quédate a cenar

-No quiero molestar-dijo- solo vengo a darle una cosa a Susana

-Venga quédate-insistió mi hermano, Juan le miró con desconfianza- Seguro que ha Lovino le hace ilusión, y te dejará dormir en su cuarto.

Susana llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar su risa, Antonio y yo solo atinamos a sonrojarnos, era vergonzoso, cuando giré la cara avergonzado Susana estalló a carcajadas.

Al final Antonio si se quedó a cenar, fue él quien cocinó, tortilla de patatas con ensalada de tomate, estaba muy rica, además que verle con un delantal rosa es algo muy pero que muy vergonzoso.

Mis padres llamaron diciendo que les había pillado la tormenta, nuestra reacción inmediata fue ir a la ventana para ver la tormenta del siglo, había truenos y rayos, así que mis padres no vendrían hoy. Casi me pongo a saltar de felicidad, hoy Antonio dormiría con nosotros, mejor dicho, conmigo.

-Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, voy a acostar a Juan- dijo Susana cogiendo de la mano a mi hermano menor, que aún miraba desconfiado a mi novio-Buenas noches. Feliciano sube a lavarte los dientes y tu Lovino ayuda a preparar el sofá para Antonio.

El sofá de mi salón era un sofá cama, en silencio empezamos a hacer la cama, pero en un movimiento extraño me resbalé y para no caer me agarré a Antonio, pero el también resbaló y ambos caímos al sofá, él encima mía.

Era endiabladamente sexy, él se sonrojo notablemente,¿ tan sexy me veía?

-Eres muy lindo Lovino- me dijo en un susurro en el oído-endiabladamente lindo y tentador

Alzó su cara y yo rodeé su cuelo con mis brazos, para luego darle un apasionado beso, que le pilló de sorpresa, pero luego me correspondió, noté su lengua rozando mis labios, pidiéndome permiso para entrar, por curiosidad abrí la boca y su lengua entró restregándose con la mía.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, en la escalera estaban Feliciano y Susana sonriendo, nos miramos sonrojados, y ellos empezaron a reírse.

-Lovino tienes baba en el mentón- me dijo Feliciano sereno, pero antes de que pudiese limpiármela con la mano Antonio la lamió, provocándome otro sonrojo.

-uhh-rió pícara Susana- ¿Puedo dejar que duermas aquí Lovino?, o¿ acabareis dándome un concierto nocturno de cosas para adultos?

-No haremos nada hermanita-dijo Antonio poniendo su mano en mi cintura- creeme

Susana y Feliciano desaparecieron por las escaleras, y nosotros nos quitamos la ropa para luego meternos en la cama, pro sin tumbarnos, estuvimos sentados yo apoyado un su espalda y él con su mentón en mi hombro, ambos abrazados.

Al final acabamos tumbados, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho escuchado su corazón.

_Un amanecer, me desperté, _

_y escuche las olas al romper, _

_en la quietud sentí que, iba a renacer._

Empezó a cantar mientras me acariciaba el pelo con cuidado de no tocarme el rulo, el sueño me iba invadiendo.

_Con el cálido, abrazo de, esa luz del sol y su calor, _

_mas yo no mas, regresare, _

_la esperanza es mi motor. _

Antonio era pura ternura, noté algo húmedo en mi hombro, alcé mi cabeza y le vi derramando silenciosas lágrimas mientras cantaba.

_Cuando empiecen a sonar, las campanas de la, felicidad y por fin, _

_viviré en los siete mares, el milagro del amor, volveré a contemplar,_

_con ese ser, al que yo, amo y amare y al que suavemente un beso le podré.... dar_

Le abracé fuertemente, no me gusta verle llorar, si él llora mi mundo se viene encima

-Non piangere, ma il mio amore e il sonno guardo i tuoi sogni.-le dije a su oído, él poco a poco se durmió-Non ho mai non si*

* * *

Aurora espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto

**Traducción:**

Non piangere, ma il mio amore e il sonno guardo i tuoi sogni. Non ho mai non si

No llores más mi amor, y duerme yo velaré tus sueños, Yo nunca te dejaré


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: hola aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Me gustaría además pedirles dos cosas.

1. si gustan mándenme canciones que a ustedes les gusten para que yo las ponga en algún capítulo.

2.Pásense por mis otras dos historias: **Sensaciones de guerra y Amores de aristocracia**

Cuídense

* * *

Phase 6: Patito Feo

Hoy, por ser un día festivo he quedado con Susana para hablar sobre Antonio, es cierto lo que decía Gilbert, por la noche, mientras duerme hace gestos de dolor, como si le atacasen y le hiriesen, y quiero saber porqué.

Estoy esperando desde hace diez minutos en la cafetería, al parecer la impuntualidad viene de familia, la veo que viene corriendo, lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el frío que hace.

-hola Lovino-me saluda al llegar a mi lado y me da un abrazo-¿qué tal?

-bien-le dije secamente-¿entramos?

Entramos en la pequeña cafetería, el aroma a café y a dulce impregnaba el ambiente, la había elegido por su exquisito café, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, la charla sería larga y que mejor que soportarla con un gran café.

-¿Qué van a tomar?-preguntó solicita una camarera, era bonita su pelo castaño le llegaba por la cintura y tenia como adorno una flor naranja, y sus ojos eran verde hierva

-Un capuchino-dije

-Yo tomaré un té de limón-dijo mi acompañante sonriendo a la muchacha y haciendo que esta se sonrojase-siempre te sonrojas Elisabetha

-No es mi culpa Susi-dijo la chica marchándose

-¿La conoces?

-Si, fuimos amigas, siempre pegaba a Gilbert por que este siempre la molestaba y como Antonio siempre estaba con Gilbert y con otros chicos yo la conocí y nos hicimos amigas.-explicó-esta obsesionada con el Yaoi

-ahhh-dije mirando ala camarera.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Es sobre Antonio-dije-¿porqué cuando duerme hace gestos de dolor?, muchos médicos dicen que son por traumas infantiles que salen a la superficie mientras duermes.

Silencio sepulcral, creo que no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no iba a desistir necesitaba saber porque Antonio sufría en sueños. Elisabetha nos trajo nuestro pedido y tras tomar un sorbo de su té, Susana habló.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, los médicos dijeron que ya se habría repuesto, pero no es así-me dijo.

Yo ahora os contaré lo que ella me contó.

Hace un tiempo, cuando Antonio tenía cinco años y Susana cuatro la madre de ambos les abandonó, y se marchó con otro hombre, el padre quedó destrozado, pero aún así siguió luchando por mantener a sus hijos, pero tubo un accidente de coche y murió dejando solos a ambos. La madre estaba desaparecida y la familia no podía hacerse cargo de ambos, así que los mandaron con una familia de acogida.

Los primeros meses fueron de en sueño, pero cuando pasó el mes de prueba la cosa empeoró. El nuevo padre le daba a la bebida y continuamente pegaba a Antonio, la mujer no hacía nada, y Antonio aguantaba los golpes, el decía "mientras no toques a mi hermana, a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras", incluso era violado por aquel hombre teniendo tan solo siete años.

Poco después se mudaron a Italia y aquí Antonio tubo varios amigos, el problema es que se había vuelto muy violento y rebelde, teniendo muchas peleas con otros chavales, ganándose el sobrenombre del "sádico español", pero solo lo hacía por proteger a sus amigos, pero en casa no podía hacer nada y Susana menos.

Un día llegaron a casa Susana con otro compañero, el profesor Iván, en el suelo el hombre golpeaba a Antonio el cual estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, y además tenía los muslos llenos de sangre. Iván, al ver el deplorable estado de su amigo se interpuso para que no le golpearan más, pero no sirvió de nada, de un golpe el hombre empujó a Iván el cual iba a golpearse contra el espejo del salón, pero Antonio sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe donde paró el impacto de Iván contra el espejo con su propio cuerpo, golpeándose la cabeza t partiendo el espejo en pedazos, Iván no recibió ningún daño. Susana había ido a buscar ayuda y cuando volvió con Gilbert, que era su vecino la escena la descolocó.

Su hermano tirado en es suelo, desnudo y sangrando, mientras Iván trataba de detener la hemorragia, en un acopio de fuerza Gilbert se abalanzó sobre el hombre, para luego ser golpeado, estando Antonio fuera de combate el hombre cogió a Susana del cuello y la empotro contra la pared. no hizo nada más.

Antonio, al oír el grito ahogado de su hermana se levantó y comenzó a golpear al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, según Susana casi lo mata. La policía se levó a aquel hombre que ahora esta en la cárcel, Antonio y ella se fueron a vivir con su tía.

Debió ser horrible, el imaginarme la escena me revolvió el estomago. Pobres hermanos, y yo que me quejo de mi familia.

-Tras eso vivimos bien, Antonio hizo el grupo de música y comenzó a estudiar en serio, ya no se metía en peleas.-me explicó

-me alegro-dije para luego mirar a la televisión-¿No es ese Antonio?

En la televisión estaban dando el telediario, y allí en el parque estaban el "Bad Friends Trio" listos para tocar una canción. Lovino y Susana pagaron la cuenta y salieron corriendo al parque.

-Hola yo soy Antonio-dijo el cantante -este es Gilbert y este es Francis, juntos somos " The Bad Friends Trio" y esta es nuestra canción.

_La transparencia tiñe el cielo nocturno, y_

_Camino solo por el sendero que siempre lleva a casa._

_Cantándome a mí mismo, quiero enviar todos estos sentimientos_

_A ti en tus sueños._

Llegamos al parque, estaba repleto de gente, Antonio estaba genial, vestido de negro como el DIA en que le conocí, los tres parecían sacados de la película de Matrix.

_Me enredo en algo, Me estoy poniendo un poco enfermo de mí_

_Enredado en los sentimientos que me transmiten esos días que_

_había dejado atrás..._

_El corazón que me ha olvidado en alguna parte esta empezando _

_a doler un poco._

_Sigo buscado una noche iluminada por las estrellas que están_

_vinculadas a este momento._

_Puse mis sentimientos en el retroceso de las nubes_

_En el camino a casa, donde me detengo a estar._

_Eres una parte de mi continuo sueño,_

_Yo se que (estos sentimientos) posiblemente no puedan alcanzarte_

_desde aquí._

_Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, solo por poder estar cerca de ti,_

_Estoy empezando a querer una sonrisa, solo un poco..._

_Alguien hace preguntas, estoy empezando a querer que esto _

_tenga más sentido._

_Echaste todos esos días demasiado brillantes en una descolorante _

_sombra._

Estaba extasiado, la voz de Antonio me encanta, me vio entre el público y me sonrió.

_Me enredo en algo, Me estoy poniendo un poco enfermo de mí_

_Enredado en los sentimientos que me transmiten esos días que_

_había dejado atrás..._

_El corazón que me ha olvidado en alguna parte esta empezando_

_a doler un poco._

_Sigo buscado una noche iluminada por las estrellas que_

_están vinculadas a este momento._

Antonio alzo el puño con el micro y cerró los ojos, los gritos de la gente se escucharon hasta en china, estoy seguro.

* * *

Autora: bueno gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.

Adiós


	7. Chapter 7

Autora: hola a todos, primero lamento la tardanza por actualizar pero lo segundo que voy a deciros es mi excusa por mi tardanza, tengo un esguince en la muñeca lo que limitará por un tiempo mi capacidad de escritura. Pásense por mis otras historias (Sensaciones de guerra y Amores de aristocracia).

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Phase7: No me rendiré

Tras el concierto improvisado Francis nos invitó a su casa a comer, debo reconocer que el francés es muy pulcro y muy buen chef, pero hacedme un favor y no le digáis que yo lo he dicho, me moriría de la vergüenza.

Tras la comida jugamos a varios juegos, sinceramente opino que Gilbert hace trampas, no es normal que ganase todas las partidas, al final voy a tener que reconocer en secreto que él es increíble.

Más tarde Antonio y yo hemos salido a pasear juntos, soy muy feliz estando a su lado, pero el pensar en todo lo que sufrió me pone triste, ¿podré hacer yo algo para que no vuelva a sufrir?. Noté como entrelazó su mano con la mía, le miré y me sonrió, yo solo pude apretarle más la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa Lovino?-me preguntó cuando nos detuvimos en el mirador, las olas se estampaban contra las rocas.- estás muy ausente.

-Antonio yo...-noté como me abrazaba fuertemente, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos

-No te preocupes más, pronto todo pasará yo voy a estar contigo

-Idiota-le dije separándome- no es sobre mi, es sobre ti

-¿Sobre mi?-preguntó señalándose con el dedo

-Si, Susana me contó lo que pasó hace unos años-dije sin atreverme a mirarle-cuando te violaban. Quería saberlo por que cuando duermes sufres y no me gusta verte así bastard

Silencio, creo que podía imaginarme la cara de Antonio, enfadado con Susana por contármelo y conmigo por preguntar. Seguro que no me volvería a hablar y coraría todos sus lazos conmigo, una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla. Sus brazos volvieron a rodearme sorprendiéndome.

-Antonio...-

-No digas nada-me dijo suavemente- te entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Bastardo idiota no llores-dije notando como unas lágrimas caían sobre mi cuello- si no yo también lloraré.

-Lovino, no me dejes solo-me rogó- se que si estoy contigo mis sueños malos desaparecerán. Ayúdame a olvidar.

-Idiota yo te aré olvidar todo lo malo-le dije girándome para besarle- no te dejaré

Él selló mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso salado y húmedo debido a nuestras lágrimas, fue una promesa de que jamás volveríamos a derramarlas. Me acompañó a casa, hasta la puerta alegando de que ya había oscurecido y nadie nos vería, me daba igual yo sabía que el motivo era alargar más la despedida.

-Espero que no te castiguen-dijo mirando la luz que salía de dentro de la casa- se ha hecho muy tarde

-No te preocupes, seguro que no han notado que es tan tarde.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y entré en casa, me equivoqué en mi deducción, si se habían dado cuenta y la bronca creo que la oyeron hasta en su casa, madre estaba enfadadísima, cuando conviene siempre se enfada, conmigo, no con Feliciano, para ella mi hermano solo es ese niño bueno con adicción a la pasta.

Subí a mi cuarto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, madre había visto a Antonio por la ventana, por suerte no lo había reconocido, pero eso no impidió que le pusiera a parir y me prohibiera volver a verle, hay que fastidiarse con lo bien que iba el día y ahora tendré a mi madre en la puerta del colegio todos los días para evitar que me valla con Antonio. Que injusto.

Me tiré en la cama boca abajo, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando sentí como alguien se echaba a mi lado, era Feliciano.

-Estuviste con Antonio-me afirmó mas que preguntar

-Si ya lo sabes no preguntes- le dije mirándole fijamente.-¿ Qué quieres?

-Susana llamó hace nada diciendo que esta noche había conseguido un hueco para Antonio en un programa televisivo,- me explicó- pero no le localizaban ni a ti tampoco, estábamos preocupados.

-Lo siento-dije al cabo de un rato- pero es que cuando estoy con Antonio nada más me importa

Feliciano me abrazó sorprendiéndome, para luego dedicarme una de sus sonrisas.

-Vamos abajo-me dijo levantándose- El programa va a empezar en unos minutos.

Asentí y bajamos al salón allí le quitamos el mando a distancia mientras roncaba a pierna suelta en su sofá. Estaba viendo un documental del canal natural sobre el escarabajo pelotero, no me extraña que se durmiese.

Con cuidado cambiamos el canal de la televisión al canal de música, allí estaba el presentador Heracles, un muchacho pálido de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, con cara de sueño.

-Este grupo ha sido United 3- dijo dando palmadas- ahora les presentamos un grupo nuevo, pero que ya está dando sus primeros pasos hacia el éxito. Recibid con un fuerte aplauso a "The Bad Friends Trio", tuve que contener un grito de histeria que miles de fans no contuvieron, Antonio estaba genial, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con la corbata desabrochada y el pelo aún más revuelto si eso era posible; a su lado Gilbert iba vestido con una traje negro bien abotonado y sobre su pelo un sombrero negro, también estaba genial, y Francis era una mezcla de ambos no llevaba corbata y su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta. En la pantalla apareció la portada del primer disco que sacarían, salía a la izquierda Francis vestido como estaba ahora con un ramo de rosas, en el centro Gilbert sugentandose el sombrero y a la derecha Antonio con una copa de vino y mirando de forma sexy. Solté un gritito de exclamación al oír cantar a Antonio la primera canción que le oí cantar.

Feliciano se subió al sofá y yo igual y empezamos a cantar con Antonio, sin importarnos el sueño de nuestro abuelo que no fue interrumpido. Al terminar la canción Feliciano y yo acabamos sobre el sofá uno encima del otro.

-Creo que nos van a tocar otra canción-dijo el presentador

-Correcto Heracles- dijo Antonio, yo le miré- esta canción es muy especial, la tenía compuesta hace tiempo pero le faltaba la letra, ahora que ya esta completa la vamos a tocar. Mi persona especial va para ti

Me sentí enrojecer, y sin querer tiré a Feliciano de encima de mí, para subir el volumen.

_Solo creo en lo que puedo ver_

_el camino que ahora se abra ante mi._

_No me importa lo q ellos dirán por_

_mi parte yo pienso continuar y voy a esperar_

_el mundo q hay ante mi._

_Con la fuerza y la pasión q tu_

_me ayudes a sentir_

_(woooooo)._

Sin duda alguna Antonio había oído la regañina y era su forma de decirme que iba a estar conmigo

_Hasta el final llegare lo voy_

_a perseguir mi sueño se hará real_

_y estarás tu._

_No hay nada imposible_

_créeme si lo persigues yaaa..._

Antonio se movía al ritmo de la música la cámara, de la seguramente Susana se estaba encargando, le seguía marcando su rostro serio y pasional.

_Hasta el final llegare lo voy_

_a perseguir mi sueño se hará real_

_y estarás tu._

_No hay nada imposible_

_créeme si lo persigues._

_Hasta el final llegare lo voy_

_a perseguir mi sueño se hará real_

_y estarás tu._

_No hay nada imposible_

_créeme si lo persigues yaaaaaaaa..._

Las fans no pudieron aguantar un grito histérico cuando la canción terminó.

-Sin duda alguna, esa persona tiene que ser muy especial para ti- le dijo Heracles

-Claro que lo es, es la persona que más quiero- dijo sonriente

-Antonio...-susurré-idiota esto es vergonzoso

* * *

Autora: espero que os haya gustado

cuidaos


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: Aprovechando que tengo tiempo subo este capitulo, la canción es Marukaite Chikiyuu versión Bad friends Trio.

Espero que os guste

Apuntes para la canción

Gilbert: Negrita

Francis: Subrayado

Antonio: Cursiva

Los tres: Negrita, Cursiva y Subrayado

* * *

Silencio por favor, ahora no digáis nada, The Bad Friends Trio esta tocando la que fue su primera canción a modo de parodia, bueno, aún no esta tocando así que habéis llegado a tiempo. Antonio coloca bien el micrófono, y como todos los demás aún va en pijama, el suyo es rojo con un tomate en el pecho, el de Gilbert blanco, con los bodes en negro y un pájaro en le pecho, y el de Francis es traumático él va con una especie de camisón, aunque él dice que es muy común en su país no me lo creo, sería común.... ¡pero hace varios siglos!.

A mi lado esta Ludwing con un pijama negro y verde, a mi otro lado Susana con un camisón morado que le llega por las rodillas y yo por mi parte estoy con una camiseta de Antonio porque no tenía pijama..... a sí, se me olvidaba Feliciano también esta aquí con un pijama de Ludwing que le queda excesivamente grande, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ludwing, seguro que por eso este esta tan rígido

-Hey chicos,¿ estáis listos?-preguntó Gilbert

-Sí, sí adelante-respondió Francis

-Cuando quieran.-Respondió Antonio

-Desde ese día que nos juntamos-empezaron los tres- Nosotros somos los malos amigos

**Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra**

Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra

_Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra_

_**Somos los malos amigos**_

_Se dibuja un círculo y es un tomate_

Se mira fijamente a onisan

**Puede que sea guapo**

_**somos los malos amigos**_

Todos los presentes nos reímos por la frase de Gilbert, es que le pegaba decir algo así, pues, seamos sinceros Gilbert tiene un ego que le llega de aquí a Plutón, no sé que ve Susana en él

_**Ahh con tres pinceles**_

_**se puede ver un mundo maravilloso**_

_**Vamos a aplastar a Roderich**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Malos amigos!!!!**_

Ludwing y yo nos miramos, ¿había dicho Roderich?, al mirarnos comprendimos que habíamos oído lo mismo, ¿sería el profesor Roderich? Antonio tendría que responder esa pregunta.

-Jeje esto va ha estar genial- dijo Gilbert poniendo una cara que me dio miedo

-¿ah sí?-preguntó Antonio sonriendo

-Me toca a mi-dijo el sobrante

Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra

**Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra**

_Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra_

_**Somos los malos amigos**_

Se dibuja un redondo y es onisan

_Se da un respiro y es el jefe_

**Da muchas vueltas y soy muy guapo**

_**Somos los malos amigos**_

En serio esa frase le pega mucho a Gilbert, Susana no ha podido aguantarse la risa, así que lo está disimulando mientras Gilbert la mira con un poco de enfado, yo tampoco puedo evitar el reírme, oigo una risa ahogada a mi lado Ludwing y Feliciano se están riendo en bajito.

_**Ah, con una sonrisa**_

_**Se junta una receta de felicidad**_

-Fusosososo-se rió Antonio a la vez que Gilbert se reía con su típico Kesesesese haciendo que todos riésemos con ellos.

_**El jaquear sitios es lo mejor**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Malos amigos!!!!**_

-Oigan, oigan bebamos cerveza después-dijo Gilbert, Ludwing murmuró algo de betrunken mientras bajaba la cabeza abochornado, no se que significará, no entiendo alemán

-¿ que tal el licor de cereza?-dijo Antonio, dijo Susana la cual estaba avergonzadísima de su novio y de su hermano, a mí me dieron ganas de golpearle- está mejor

-Bueno, lo mejor es el vino-dijo Francis, ganándose una mirada matadora del público-¿quieren comer?

-La comida es excelente-dijeron a la vez Gilbert y Antonio-Francia danos más

-Vale, ¿qué quieren comer?

-Algo dulce-dijo Antonio poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-Algo que sea digno de mi increíble persona

-El pastel que solíamos comer-dijeron los tres-¿cómo olvidar ese sabor?,

_**Ya hora los tres**_

_**vamos juntos siempre**_

Quiero aclarar que mientras hablaban seguían tocando, valla trío.

_**Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra**_

_**Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra **_

_**Se dibuja un círculo y es la tierra**_

_**somos los malos amigos**_

_**Ahh con tres pinceles**_

_**se puede ver un mundo maravilloso**_

_**Al final de cuentas a todos nos gusta **_

_**¡¡¡¡¡ITALIA!!!!**_

_**Ahhh en este mundo**_

_**se juntan muchas recetas de felicidad**_

_**si estamos los tres es lo mejor**_

_**¡¡¡¡Malos amigos!!!!**_

-Oye, ¿ qué vamos a comer?-preguntó Antonio

-Eso, Francis prepara la comida a mi increíble persona

-¿Cómo acabé metido en esto?-dijo Francis haciendo un pequeño drama, para luego irse a preparar la comida

-¿Os ha gustado?- preguntó Antonio bajando a abrazarme.

-Sí mucho Antonio-dijo Feliciano

-Te has reído cuando he dicho que soy guapo-le susurró Gilbert a Susana, pero como tengo buen oído le oí

-Sí, ¿y?

-Te mereces un pequeño castigo, soy increíblemente guapo, por eso te gusto

-Mentira, me gustas por como eres incluso tu egocentrismo

-tu también eres increíble, Ich liebe dich und du bist mein**

Así que a Susana le gusta Gilbert por que es increíble, bueno no sé que habrá dicho en alemán pero el beso que le ha dado a Susana ha sido increíble.

-Por cierto Antonio-dijo Ludwing apartando la vista de su hermano y Susana- ¿quien es ese Roderich al que ibais a aplastar?

-Pero si le conocéis-dijo apartando la mirada matadora de la parejita- el profesor Roderich Edelstein

* * *

Autora: bueno cuando pueda más, pásense por mis otros fics y déjenme las canciones que quieran que ponga en el fic.

Traducciones

* Betrunken: Borracho

** Ich liebe dich und du bist mein: Te amo y eres mía


	9. Chapter 9

(se ve a la autora en el suelo medio desmayada) Autora: hola a todos lamento la tardanza, si os preguntáis por que estoy así es por el subidón de azúcar que me acaba de dar tras leer un fic de los gemelos Elric

¡Por dios era muy dulce! ¡Sonne ayúdame!

Aquí el noveno capitulo

* * *

Phase 9: Roderich Edelstein

-Pues veréis-comenzó mi novio una vez estuvimos en la cocina-Hace tiempo Roderich y yo fuimos novios

Podría jurar que mi barbilla llegó a tocar el suelo de lo que abrí la boca,¿el profesor Roderich y Antonio?, aunque ahora entendía varias cosas, como por ejemplo algunas miradas que le manda a mi novio, o cuando este le habla se sonroja un poquito. Un día le partiré las gafas

-Pero en esa canción habla de aplastar a Roderich-dijo Ludwing ya recuperado del shock- no de amor

-Ahhh eso fue por unas peleas que tuvimos-dijo Gilbert- fue cuando teníamos nueve años, Roderich y el señor tomates comenzaron a salir con ocho años pero luego se hizo amigo nuestro y Roderich y él lo dejaron.

-Más bien lo dejamos por que en las peleas apoyaba a Arthur en vez de a mi-dijo con un deje de fiereza en su voz Antonio-Maldito bastardo

-¿Arthur?

-Arthur Kirkland-dijo Susana- un hijo de la Gran Bretaña, la tenía tomada con Antonio y con Francis.

-Podía presumir de ser el único que lograba sacarte de tus casillas-comentó Francis posando una mano sobre el hombro de Toni- nunca te oí lanzar tantas palabras envenenadas a alguien

-Tu tampoco eras muy santo con él-añadió Gilbert- Arthur y tu peleabais cada dos por tres.

-¿Por que fue la pelea?-preguntó mi hermano

-Hubo un tiempo en el que nos llevamos bien-explicó Gilbert- casi no peleábamos, incluso Arthur era soportable, pero como se dice todo lo bueno tiene un final y el final fue el concurso de música del colegio.

No se por que pero cuando nombró eso Antonio se sonrojó tanto que le hacía competencia al tomate maduro que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Pues que formamos el Bad Friends Trio-dijo Francis- y ellos formaron REK y nos apuntamos al concurso.

-¿Iván os ayudó ?-preguntó Susana poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla-Creo recordar que si

-Si, Iván nos ayudó prestándonos su casa para ensayar- dijo sonreinte Antonio- fue muy amable

-No os enrolléis-dije yo-¿que pasó en el concurso?

-Pues que ganamos-dijo Francis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Lo dudabais?

-Pero no fue por eso la pelea, fue por culpa de Arthur.-dijo Gilbert, Antonio volvió a sonrojarse-el muy borracho.

-¿y por que fue?`-preguntó mi hermano curioso como ninguno

-Antonio y Arthur se enrollaron tras una borrachera, este imbecil también estaba muy pedo-dijo Francis como quien no quiere la cosa, para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos.

Antonio se sonrojo, y yo noté como la sangre me hervía, iba a matar a es Kirkland si algún día lo encontraba

-¿Podríais toarnos la canción con la que ganasteis?-preguntó tímido mi hermano

-Es verdad hace mucho que no la oigo

Tras un rato de amenazas, por favores con sus correspondientes alargamientos de la "o" y caras de cachorrito abandonado Antonio, Francis y Gilbert accedieron a tocarla. Una música pegadiza comenzó a sonar.

_I saw her dancin there by the record machine_

_I knew she must have been about 17_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playin my favorite song _

_I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with_

_Me __**(yeah me)**_

_I could tell it wouldn't be long till she was with_

_Me __**(yeah with me) **_

Antonio se acercó a Gilbert y ambos pusieron espada con espalda

(_**Singin**_)

_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the_

_Juke box baby_

_I love rock and roll so come and take the time and_

_Dance with me_

_Ow! _

Al hacer ese grito Antonio se irguió sobre las puntillas como si fuese Michael Jackson, siempre con su característica sonrisa .

_She smiled so I got up and asked for her name_

_But that don't matter she said, 'cause it's all the same._

_She said, can you take me home?_

_Where we can be alone_

_And next we're moving on, and she was with me (__**yeah**_

_**Me**__)_

_We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song_

_(Yeah with me)_

(_**Singin**_)

Antonio se subió a una mesa comenzó ha hacer movimientos insinuantes, que me arrancaron más de un sonrojo, para colmo le quitó a Gilbert su sombrero y se lo puso

_**I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the**_

_**Juke box baby**_

_**I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Ow! **_

Me tendió la mano y yo sin dudarlo, además que fui empujado por dos pares de manos, subí al escenario con Antonio que unió nuestros cuerpos mientras cantaba. uff a mi me da algo

_love rock and roll, yeah_

_Cause it soothes my soul, yeah_

_I love rock and roll, aye yeah aye yeah _

_she said, can you take me home?_

_Where we can be alone_

_And next we're moving on, and she was with me (_**yeah**

**Me**_)_

_We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song_

**(Yeah with me)**

_(_**Singin**_)_

_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the_

_Juke box baby_

_I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and_

_Dance with me _

Aquello fue un caos total por que acabamos todos bailando al ritmo de la música, Susana bailaba al lado de Gilbert que se movía mientras tocaba, Feliciano sacó a Ludwing a bailar, y Francis nos miraba a todos con una cara de depravado total, creo que incluso pude oír un "Tito Francis les hará cosas bellas cuando terminen", pero me dio igual estaba bailando y cantando con Antonio.

_**I love rock'n'roll(**__rock'n'roll__**)**_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox baby I love rock'n'roll**_

_**So come and take the time and dance with me**_

_(I said dance with me)_

_**I love rock'n'roll**_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_**So come and take and dance with me**_

La música se detuvo y cuando iba a besar a Antonio la mes se partió dejándonos a los dos en una situación comprometida.

-Váyanse a un hotel-dijo alguien, que no me moleste ni en identificar su voz, estaba más ocupado saboreando los labios de Antonio que eran míos y de nadie más.

* * *

Autora(aún tirada en el suelo): uff que dulce era es fic, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy la canción es I love Rock 'n' Roll.

cuídense


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: bueno aquí el capitulo diez. Dedicado a Karlita, a wsonnedarkw y a Gi.

Cuídense.

* * *

Hace dos días que Antonio no viene a clase y tampoco responde a mis llamadas, para colmo Susana está atestada de trabajo,¿estará bien?, pero sin duda, lo peor es la chica nueva que está persiguiéndome todo el rato, es linda, no lo niego, pero joder que me deje tranquilo.

Su nombre es Melisa y es de Bélgica, su pelo es castaño y sus ojos verdes, repito es muy mona, pero no me gusta yo quiero a mi Antonio. Ludwing por fin le pidió salir a mi hermano y ahí andan los dos, felices de la vida, Feliciano esta como en una nube cuando está con el macho patatas, casi como yo cuando pienso en Antonio, pero al menos yo no me evado tanto como para no fijarme en la farola que hay delante mía y esquivarla para no darme el guarrazo del siglo.

VA haciendo frí últimamente y las navidades ya están cerca, nuestro profesor Iván, que resulta que es amigo de Antonio, está reclutando gente para hacer un grupo de música y no se como pero he acabado apuntado como cantante. A mi alrededor está Natalia Yakaterina y su grupito de pijas. Soy el único chico como cantante.

-Hey Lovino-me llamó mi hermano-Ludwing es el guitarrista, lo ha conseguido

Asentí, Ludwing había estado ensayando con Gilbert horas y horas, pero aun así a mi gusto Gilbert tocaba mejor.

-Yakaterina te toca- la llamó el profesor Roderich.

A los dos minutos todos estábamos tapándonos los oídos por una voz estridente que recorrió todos los rincones del salón de actos, ¡Por Dios que alguien la calle y nos libre de nuestro sufrimiento!. Por suerte Roderich la acalló antes de que yo tomase una silla que tenía a mi lado y se la lanzase.

-Natalia-llamó Roderich, y estúpida acosadora salió al salón de actos, cantando con una voz angelical, que nos hizo sonrojarnos a todos y mis ganas de participar se fueron al traste, no podía ganar.

-Lovino Vargas-me llamó el profesor y con mucha indecisión salí al escenario.

-Bien Lovino dinos a que curso perteneces- me preguntó el profesor Iván sonriendo

-Soy de primero de Bachillerato de Humanidades-dije, me temblaba todo.

A mi lado estaba Ludwing con la antigua guitarra de Gilbert que como la nueva llevaba un pollito dibujado en el puente, en la batería se encontraba Kiku, de la clase de Feliciano, era un chico bastante callado y se sonrojaba por tonterías.

-Animo Lovino-dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien, Antonio estaba allí, más pálido de lo normal y con unas grandes ojeras bajo lo ojos.-Suerte

Su voz fue como un chute de confianza en mi mismo, le pasé a Ludwing la canción que tenía que tocar, el sonrió de forma arrogante, la conocía bien, era Melisa la canción que tocaron Antonio, Gilbert y Francis la noche en la que nos quedamos a dormir.

La música comenzó, tomé aire y comencé a cantar.

Borrare en mi ayer los recuerdos que

me hacen suspirar de amor y dolor

¡hazme olvidar!

Déjame soñar que en tus ojos yo

¡veré la luz de un nuevo día

cada amanecer!

Vi varias cabezas asomar por los telones, Antonio meneaba la cabeza de forma infantil mientras sonreía,la verdad es que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, maldito bastardo, que cosas me hace pensar.

Al mirar entre las nubes veo la tempestad

mas aun mi corazón dice no te

debes de rendir, y las aves van volando a

mi alrededor no se será que ven el sol

debe ser...la verdad llegará

Antonio subió al escenario con un bajo que conocía como el de el profesor Roderich, y se puso a mi lado, hombro contra hombro, me sonrojé enormemente, mientras me perdía en su mirada esmeralda.

volar y poder sentir aun no lo se

si pueda alcanzar y poder ceer

mirando hacia el horizonte que yo

ten encontrare mirando hacia el final

¡Quiero verte!

Ludwing también se acercó y apoyó su espalda en la de Antonio, las chicas entre bastidores aplaudían salvo Natalia que se comía con los ojos a Antonio. Voy a mandar a la mafia a por ella.

Borrare en mi ayer los recuerdos que

me hacen suspirar de amor y dolor

¡hazme olvidar!

Déjame soñar que en tus ojos yo

¡veré la luz de un nuevo día

Cada amanecer!

Alcé el puño como solía hacerlo Antonio cuando acababa de cantar, él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ya se parece a ti-dijo Gilbert entrando por la puerta-vas a ser una mala influencia

-Mon ami, ton copain est adorable-dijo el gabacho entrando tras Gilbert

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó Antonio tan sorprendido como los demás, pero ellos no pudieron responder porque la gran mayoría de las chicas se les habían tirado encima.

-Yo les llamé-dijo Iván subiendo al escenario- Creo que será bueno que el grupo BFT toque en nuestro colegio una canción

-Iván que gran idea-Dijo mi novio dándole un abrazo al profesor que lo recibió gustoso.-Eres el mejor

Así que aquí estoy, sentado en primera fila junto a mis compañeros esperando para ver a Antonio y a los demás, el profesor Iván esta a mi lado, bastante separado de Natalia la cual lo mira de manera obsesiva.

El telón se abre y muchas chicas no pueden contener un gritito de satisfacción, en el escenario estaban BFT con orejitas y cola de gato. Antonio tenía colgado una guitarra como la de Gilbert pero roja y si el pollito.

-Hola chicos-saludó Antonio-vamos a tocar una canción nueva y para clase, que los de cuarto tenéis examen

Se oyó un quejido en la parte norte del salón.

Antonio se giró y miró a Gilbert, a Francis y luego asintió dándole a Francis luz verde para comenzar.

_I run with a parched heart_

_Sorry, I couldn't do anything_

_You won't even let me_

_Share pain together with you_

_**To live purely, I turn my back**_

_**Without looking back and leave**_

_**on the lonely rail**_

_I'll follow_

_No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world_

_Surely, you're shining_

_I'll overcome the limit of the future_

_So that my soul won't be destroyed due to my weaknesses_

_my ways will overlap_

_Now, God bless us two _

Miré a mi lado y ví la cabeza del profesor Ivan gacha y murmurando perdón de forma rápida y casi inteligible, ¿sería la persona de la canción él?, ¿habrían sido algo más que amigos Antonio y él?

_Thoughts that grow hot when delivered_

_Melt into reality and wander_

_There's no reason to my feeling like seeing you_

_It overflows to you, Lovin' you_

_At the very least, while I only draw_

_A beautiful dream, I'll chase you_

_for your lonely heart _

¿Sueños para su solitario corazón?, agaché la cabeza temiéndome lo peor, ¿y si Antonio no me amaba a mí y amaba a Iván?¿Y si todas las canciones y todo lo hacía pensando que era Iván?

_Stop it, telling lies isn't like you_

_Look at my eyes and let's talk about things from now on_

_I'm ready_

_Even in a dark future_

_I'll become strong and my destiny just might be changeable_

_Even though I want to fulfill my wish_

_God knows everything_

_Apreté los puños con fuerza, con tanta que se pusieron blancos y todo._

_You exist, I exist_

_And other people disappeared_

_While I draw the beauty of a faint dream_

_I trace my scars_

Me levanté dispuesto a irme, me dirigí con paso firme por el pasillo hasta la puerta, conteniendo las gans de llorar y recordando las palabras de mi última novia.

"Nadie te querrá nunca Lovino, solo te utilizarán, te darán falso amor mientras que el verdadero lo guardarán pasa su persona especial"

_So I'll follow_

_No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world_

_Surely, you're shining_

_I'll overcome the limit of the future_

_So that my soul won't be broken due to my weaknesses_

_my way will overlap_

_Now, God bless us two_

La música terminó a mis espaldas, salí del salón de actos dirigiéndome al aula de música, donde creí que podría estar solo, mas, como me di cuenta más tarde me había equivocado.

* * *

Autora: pufff este me ha quedado bastante largo, jijij con dos canciones, la parte de los gatitos la hicimos yo y unos amigos en verano. Gi que mono estabas con las orejitas negras


	11. Chapter 11

Autora: holas aquí el capitulo de hoy

espero que les guste. Dedicado especialmente a Sonne, mi querida hermanita aquí tienes un España x Rusia

* * *

Llegué al aula de música, estaba tan vacía como siempre, y me senté en el suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese detenerlas, es más, no quería detenerlas. En ese momento se me vino a la mente un refrán Quien bien te quiere jamás te hará llorar", por esa regla de tres Antonio no debía quererme nada, pues aquí estaba yo llorando como una niña mientras el profesor Iván me miraba de manera tierna....¿Un momento?

-¿Profesor Iván?-Pregunté y el entró, su larga bufanda rosa pastel hondeaba a cada paso que daba-¿que hace aquí?

-Te vi salir del salón de actos enfadado-dijo con su sonrisa sentándose a mi lado, yo me alejé de él-¿ que pasa Lovino?

Su mirada morada atravesó la mía, en verdad tiene unos ojos bellísimos, y su piel es pálida como la nieve, pero prefiero a Antonio, sus ojos verdes me transmiten armonía y felicidad.

-¿Usted está saliendo con Antonio?-pregunté sin rodeos, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara-Dígamelo por favor

-No, ya no-me dijo mirando el techo-hace algún tiempo Antonio y yo fuimos novios, pero las cosas no salieron como tenían que salir.

En su voz se denotaba una gran tristeza, la tristeza de perder a alguien que has amado y nunca haberlo dejado de hacer.

-¿Que pasó?

-Yo le amaba demasiado-dijo sin apartar su vista del techo- más de lo he amado en mi vida, igual que él a mí, siempre me componía canciones o me regalaba flores, siempre me sorprendía con algo y era capaz de sonreír ante cualquier situación, Además él me salvó la vida arriesgando la suya. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que sabes lo de la violación?

-Si, lo se todo, se que Antonio le protegió del golpe con su cuerpo.

-Me asusté mucho, tanto que cogí una tubería y le partí el brazo al hombre aquel-suspiró-Creí que le perdería para siempre, por suerte no fue así.

Al escucharle hablar así de Antonio me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él aún seguían vivos, y me sentí culpable, yo me estaba interponiendo entre su amor.

-Salimos durante mucho tiempo, fueron los días más felices de mi vida-me dijo mirándome-él se encargaba de que todo fuese tan perfecto como su sonrisa, es lo mejor que ha pasado por mi vida

-Pero si eran tan felices-dije mirándole-¿Porqué lo dejaron?

-Yo lo dejé-admitió-mi padre es alguien muy influyente y me dijo que si no dejaba a Antonio lo mataría, le amaba tanto que no pude hacer nada más que dejarle, le destrocé y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré. Nuestra felicidad era tanta que no nos importaba lo demás, pero la muerte nos mantendría separados, si él estaba vivo, tenía la posibilidad de verle siempre.

En verdad Iván quiere mucho a Antonio, ¿Habría hecho yo lo mismo?

-Él no quería dejarme, me amaba, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo-me dijo llevándose una mano al corazón-sus sentimientos por mi fueron sustituidos por los que ahora siente por ti

-¿eh?

-Si ahora Antonio te ama a ti-me dijo- aunque sus sentimientos por mí aún existan él te quiere y no dejará que te pase nada, es un buen chico.

-Lo se

-Además, mejor que no esté conmigo-dijo apretando su mano en el corazón-se evitaría sufrimiento

-¿A que se refiere?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-Yo asentí y me llevé una mano al pecho-Me estoy muriendo, tengo cáncer terminal.

Eso no me lo esperaba, no sabía que decir, supongo que suele pasar.

-¿Porque no se lo dice a Antonio?-le dije-Él le cuidaría

-Ya se que me cuidaría-dijo levantándose con esfuerzo-lo ha hecho siempre, pero sufriría demasiado, y yo no quiero eso, ya le hice sufrir demasiado, no le hagas sufrir tu

-Profesor Iván-le llamé cuando ya estaba al lado de la puerta, y él se giró a verme con sus ojos morados-Prometo que no le haré sufrir

-Eso espero

El profesor salió de la habitación con paso cansado, estaba sudando, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejé pasar cuando Antonio apareció por la puerta sonrojado y sudado, seguro que me había estado buscando

-Lovino, por fin te encuentro-me dijo abrazándome-Me tenías preocupado, saliste corriendo de la actuación

Yo sonreí y le puse un dedo en los labios para que se callase, el se sonrojó aún más si cabe.

-Te amo-le dije para luego besarle de forma pasional.

Un gritó nos detuvo en seco, era de una alumna, Antonio y yo salimos corriendo hacia las clases y allí en medio del pasillo con una sonrisa adornando su sereno rostro yacía el profesor Iván. Me llevé las manos a la boca, su bufanda rosa inundaba el pasillo, pude ver a Natalia llorando al igual que a Yacaterina, Noté como Antonio se hacía paso hasta llegar a Iván y lo tomaba en brazos, sus lágrimas caían sobre el sereno rostro.

Dos días después enterramos a Iván, todos estábamos tristes, pero sin duda el mas afectado era Antonio, estoy seguro, sus lágrimas caían sobre la húmeda tierra, empapada por la lluvia, en su cuello llevaba atada la bufanda rosa pálido de Iván.

La gente fue abandonando el cementerio, pero el se quedó en silencio mirando la lápida cubierta de flores, el aún sostenía un ramo de girasoles, en la mano izquierda.

-Idiota, mira que no decirme que te morías-le dijo tratando de secar las lágrimas- ojalá me lo hubieses dicho, mírate ahora rodeado de flores de las cuales ninguna es tu favorita. Te he traído girasoles, siempre fueron tus favoritos.-Depositó los girasoles en la tumba y empezó a quitar las otras flores, yo le ayudé en la tarea y el me respondió un silencioso gracias-ahora estás mejor, más tu. Nunca te olvidaré Iván, te amo.

Dicho esto me tomó de la mano y sin mirar atrás ambos salimos del cementerio, me daba igual que Antonio hubiese amado a Iván pues como él había dicho antes de morir ahora Antonio me amaba a mi.

Llegamos a un pub, todos estaban en silencio, ninguno tocaba sus bebidas, Susana era abrazada por Gilbert, Y Feliciano por Ludwing, vi a más gente que no conocía, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue un chico rubio de grandes cejas y ojos verdes, mas tarde sabría que ese era Arthur Kirkland. Antonio se dejó caer sobre la butaca de un piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía que no era para nada alegre, pero que expresaba nuestro sufrimiento, y sobretodo su amor.

_La luz de la luna, que desenmascara la tristeza_

_Ilumina fríamente_

_La desesperación y el futuro_

_Eso es agradable con la oscuridad dentro de mí._

_Convertir el secreto que tú me diste en una señal_

_Sufro el silencio de la fría noche_

Todos le miraron, y el joven de grandes cejas se acercó al piano con un

taburete y un violín para tocar al lado de mi novio, la muerte une a la gente, suelen decir.

_Lacrimosa_

_Otra vez, quiero convertir el mundo visiblemente brillante_

_Se hizo añicos en la distancia y desapareció_

_Esconda su sueño en sus ojos_

_Hasta que las lágrimas caigan_

_En su corazón manchándolo_

_El carruaje fantasma separa la oscuridad_

_Y se va hacia donde esta la luz_

_La trampa conocida como los sueños_

_Nos atrae hacia las llamas_

_Ningún grito de cualquier tipo extenderá la mano_

_Los dioses despiadados encima del cielo_

_Lacrimosa_

_Sea la leña ardiendo bien_

_El fuego parece consumir este cielo algún día_

Me senté al lado de Susana, esta estaba bastante triste, gracias a Iván había conseguido un buen empleo y eran muy amigos, pero sin dudas quien peor lo pasaba era Antonio.

_Lacrimosa_

_Otra vez, quiero bañar el mundo en sangre valientemente_

_Ya que nacido hacia dentro_

_Algo que ser perdonado, perdone y crea en mí_

_Y cuenta el número de días_

_Sobre la tierra sucia._

La melodía terminó y Antonio y Arthur se dieron la mano, como si todos los rencores se hubiesen esfumado, Antonio se fue al baño, y yo discretamente le seguí, allí estaba él sentado en el suelo, sin reprimir su llanto que aunque silencioso se notaba, su amor por Iván aún seguía ahí. Me senté a su lado, y le abracé y él se aferró a mí.

-¿Tu no me dejarás nunca verdad Lovino?-me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-No Antonio-dije, abrazándole más fuerte, y notando como mis lágrimas volvían a salir-Te lo juro

Iván te hice una promesa, te prometo que no le haré daño a Antonio, pero tu ayúdame a conseguirlo.

Descansa en paz

* * *

Autora: ya lo se sonne me vas a matar, pero lo siento mucho, a mi también me ha dolido matar a Iván, si si.

Una amiga mía se ha puesto a llorar cuando lo ha leído, y casi me mata a sillazos cuando he matado a Iván, si quieren denme con tomates pero no más sillazos.

Cuidense


	12. Chapter 12

Autora: bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño lemon jijijijij que sorpresa se van a llevar.

Esta parte esta narrada por Antonio.

Cuidense. Dedicado a Sonne ya sabrá ella por que cuando lo lea

* * *

Phase 12:

Hoy no es un día lo que se dice alegre, hace solo una semana que he enterrado al que fue mi gran amor y ahora estoy en el piso que ambos compramos y que yo tuve que abandonar para que su padre no me matase. Hay fotos de los dos por todas partes, cojo una era en la que estábamos de excursión en la playa, recuerdo que me tiró al agua con él encima varias veces . Le extraño tanto

No es que no quiera a Lovino, el ahora es la persona más importante para mi, pero los sentimientos por Iván aún están ahí, fue demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas como para olvidarlas.

Entro a la que fue nuestra cocina, impecable como siempre, recuerdo la vez que al cocinar unas tortitas llenamos todo de harina y cuando la vecina vino a pedirnos sal salió corriendo gritando que había fantasmas.

Recojo varias cosas tuyas que aún se pueden utilizar, me siento mal, pero el piso ahora es para mi, me lo dejaste en el testamento, junto a gran parte de tu dinero. No puedo evitar llorar, eras un imbecil, ya te vale pensar que te odiaba por dejarme, eras lo que más quería y solo espero habértelo demostrado lo suficiente.

Voy al que una vez fue nuestro cuarto, azul con girasoles pintados en las paredes, y un sol amarillo pintado en una esquina, la cama amplia para los dos, las sabanas con dibujos de tomates, y tu olor en el ambiente, abro el armario de roble en el que están gravadas con cuchillo tus iniciales y las mías unidas por un gran corazón, miro tus camisas, aún conservas algunas de las que te regalé.

Me tumbo en nuestra cama, y mirando el cielo que pintamos los dos me duermo.

-----

-Antonio deja de gandulear- me dice alguien y yo abro lo ojos encontrándome con Iván, es algo más joven y está lleno de pintura amarilla- aún quedan muchos girasoles que pintar.

-Si- me incorporo y me miro al espejo, yo también estoy manchado de pintura, y más joven- Iván te quiero

Noto como se gira y me mira confuso, para luego abrazarme como solo él sabía hacer, la verdad es que le amo, sin poder evitarlo derramo algunas lágrimas.

-Toni, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta alzándome la cara-¿ Estás bien?

-Si, muy bien- le abrazo y deposito un suave beso en sus labios que él gustoso me corresponde.

Tropezamos con un bote de pintura que había por ahí y acabamos en la cama el sobre mi, su inseparable bufanda cae a ambos lados de mi cara, el agacha su rostro y me besa de forma pasional, yo profundizo el beso abriendo la boca, su lengua juega con la mía y mis manos se enredan en su pelo, siempre suave. Sus labios se separan de los míos y se dirigen a mi cuello donde besan y muerden toda mi piel para luego lamerla, provocándome un dulce gemido.

-Toni- me dice al oído- no hagas eso que me excitas

Desabrocha lentamente mi camiseta, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con mi piel, es algo placentero, su piel es suave como la nieve. Suelto un gemido al notar como una de sus manos a cogido uno de mis pezones y su boca besa el otro, como puedo le quito la camiseta, no voy a ser el único que este desnudo.

El sonríe y nos volvemos a besar, baja mis pantalones y mis boxers, y empieza a jugar con mi miembro mientras yo gimo sin control alguno.

-Ahh I- Iván me ahh me -no pude avisarle, y el no se apartó-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

Me corrí en su boca, el no puso mueca de asco ni nada, se quitó su ropa quedando los dos desnudos, yo ya estaba extasiado Iván me volvía loco, pero cuando estuvo en mi interior fue lo mejor, algo que nos unió para siempre. Gemidos salían de nuestras bocas cuando no eran acallados en pasionales besos. Cuando terminamos caíste encima mía, rápidamente te apartaste para no hacerme daño.

-Te amo Iván

-Y yo a ti Toni, y yo a ti

----

Desperté sudando, ¿que había sido eso? miré mis pantalones y los tenía manchados, me sonrojé ese sueño era la primera vez que lo hice con Iván en esta casa. Es hora de limpiarme , así que pongo la radio, donde suena una de mis canciones, la que gravé con Lovino, mientras me ducho.

_Sueños __**(dulces sueños)**_

_Solo son sueños __**(sueño de día)**_

_y mi corazón (__**siempre)**_

_late muy fuerte __**(siempre)**_

_Me enamore de ti (__**dulces sueños**__)_

_y tus labios**(dulces sueños)**_

_Únicamente saben_

_Decir tu nombre_

_Con un gran dolor_

_Espero por ti_

_Por favor nota que empiezo a sentir_

_Comienzo a suspirar_

_Mientras te abrazo y siento_

_Que empiezo a vivir_

_Hacer una promesa audaz_

_Es lo que quiere mi corazón_

_y las lágrimas _

_que salen de estos ojos _

_que te miran_

_Culpo a toda esta pasión_

_De mis lágrimas_

_Que puedas ver_

_Prometemos_

_Encontrarnos otra vez_

_Tal y como lo soñé_

Salgo del piso y voy caminando solo y triste por la calle, yo amo a Lovino pero tu estabas en ese sueño, ¿que hacer?

-¡¡Antonio!!!- alguien me llama en la acera de enfrente están Lovino, Feliciano y Ludwing.

Lo siento Iván, pero yo ahora debo olvidarte, siempre llevaré nuestro momentos guardados en el fondo de mi corazón, pero ahora este pertenece a Lovino Vargas.

----------

Autora: bueno no es un lemon muy fuerte, ya sabes por que era para ti verdad sonne

jijijijij espero que te haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

( Se ve a la autora retorciéndose de la risa)Autora: bueno seamos serios, si me estoy riendo así es por culpa de algunos doujinshis que me he leído. Por Dios que risa.

Aquí el décimo tercer capítulo.

* * *

Juro que voy a matar a todas y cada una de las chicas de mi clase, lo juro, son unas jodidas cabronas.

-Lovino estas muy lindo con ese traje- me dijo Yekaterina sonriendo- muy lindo

-Gracias.. supongo

Bien he aquí el motivo de mi cabreo monumental, la vestimenta de puta que llevo puesta junto a algunos compañeros de mi clase,¿porque?, simple por que a Natalia y a las otras chicas se les ocurrió que algunos de los chicos bailásemos la canción "Lady Marmalade", claro que en su momento nos negamos, pero Natalia con el cuchillo jamonero de la clase de cocina da mucho miedo.

Así que aquí estamos Ludwing, Toris, Felix,Raivis y yo vestidos de putas con pelucas y tetas postizas. Nuestro traje consiste en un sujetador de lentejuelas, el mío y el de Ludwing cortesía de Francis,( no preguntéis, yo tampoco entiendo que hacía el francés con eso, y sinceramente no se si quiero saberlo), unos short negros, unas medias de rejilla roja , unos guantes rojos y unas botas negras de tacón alto , ( insisto en que el disfráz de Ludwing y el mío es cortesía de Francis), además yo tengo una colita de plumas rojas en la parte trasera con la que voy barriendo el suelo. Ludwing se ha tenido que poner una peluca por que tenía el pelo muy corto, Dios, además Feliciano no para de mirarlo con una cara de tonto que tira para atrás.

-Chicos es vuestro turno- anuncia la belga

Tierra Trágame, salimos al escenario, lo peor es que tengo que cantar junto con Natalia, pero ella no baila por que se ahoga, y una puta mierda, la gente nos mira aguantando la risa, en primera fila están Gilbert, Susana, Elizabeta( que tiene una cámara) Francis, Arthur, Roderich y Antonio, no puedo evitar ponerme rojo.

Miro a mis acompañantes y asiento, la música comienza.

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista **

Empezamos con una pierna subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la música, para colmo estoy yo primero en la segunda fila Ludwing y Raivis y en la tercera Toris y Felix. Dios que vergüenza.

**He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge**

**Struttin her stuff on the street**

**She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh **

Bajamos lentamente, giramos y estiramos la pierna, cabeza para atrás y guiño.

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Nos levantamos, pecho, pecho bajamos las manos por la cadera hasta la mitad de los gemelos, abajo todos salvo yo, me voy para atrás de forma provocativa, Toris y Felix me paran y vienen conmigo al principio allí varios movimientos subiditos de tono y vuelve para atrás.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

Ludwing y Ravis se ponen a mi lado y nos cogemos de la cintura y bajamos, atrás nuestra Felix y Toris hacen un baile improvisado. Quiero morirme

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens**

**yeah**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Se colocan cuatro sillas de bar y nos sentamos en ellas con las piernas abiertas, pierna izquierda arriba , me levanto y empiezo a hacer posturas bastante provocativas, Antonio parece un tomate y Elisabeta no para de tomar fotos, encima de la silla muevo las caderas y acabo dejándome caer en la silla dando la espalda al público

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

Ludwing viene a mi lado y me pone una mano en el hombro, me giro y él coge el sombrero que le lanza Yekaterina, se lo pone y empezamos un baile que no voy a describir.

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin , why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I m sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C´mon now 

Empieza la parte del rap, salen primero Toris y Felix hacen varios movimientos que hicieron que a más de uno se les escapasen los silbidos, para luego juntarse y darse un beso en los labios que se fue tornando apasionado, ¿esto estaba en el guión?, Ludwing y Raivis los separan y los mandan para atrás, cantar el rap es agotador, por suerte lo canta Natalia. Ludwing y Raivis se ponen una mano en la cadera y se mueven de izquierda a derecha, se separan , es mi turno, avanzo decidido, pero me resbalo,¿lo voy a echar a perder? si eso pasa Antonio se enfadará y me dejará sino me matan antes mis compañeros, ¡NO VOY A FALLAR!.

Toco el suelo con la mano y aprovechando que estoy estirado me abro de piernas y voy subiendo poco a poco el torso como me enseñó Susana, hasta llegar arriba donde me doy la vuelta me abrazo el cuerpo y voy bajando meneando las caderas. ¡De la que me he librado!.

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

**color of cafe au lait alright**

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**

**More-more-more**

**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

**Sleepin' the grey flannel life**

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**

**More-more-more **

Varios movimientos de putiferio y arrancamos varios silbidos, la cara de Antonio parece una bombilla navideña, nos juntamos los cuatro y hacemos un circulo, puedo ver a mis compañeros abochornados, suerte que ya falta poco. Nos quitamos los guantes que llevamos nos giramos y nos los pasamos por el cuello mientras bajamos lentamente moviendo las caderas.

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole lady Marmalade**

Vamos al fondo del escenario y salgo yo primero, empiezo a pasarme el guante por los ojos por la cintura y por la pierna, Ludwing y los otros llegan detrás de mí, Felix y Ludwing a mi izquierda y Toris y Ravis a la derecha, empezamos otra vez.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C Mon! uh)**

Pecho, pecho, nos movemos a la izquierda con un movimiento de cadera, culo, culo a la derecha moviendo la cadera, bajamos restregando nuestras manos por nuestros cuerpos, abrimos una pierna y giramos a la izquierda, levantamos suavemente y nos dirigimos hacia las sillas, las chicas nos tiran unos sombreros.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C Mon! uh)**

No sentamos en la silla nos pasamos el sombrero por la pierna, por el pecho, nos lo ponemos en la cabeza, giramos y estiramos la pierna de delante.

**oh Leaeaa Oh**

**Lady Marmalade**

**hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...**

**Oh Oh oooo**

**Rot wailer baby...(baby)**

**Moulin Rouge... (0h)**

**Misdemeanor here... **

Ellos repiten lo del sombrero, yo hago caer mi silla hacia delante me siento en el respaldo como si fuese una gatita, el sombrero se me ladea, alzo un poco el hombro izquierdo ladeo la cabeza

**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...... **

Se apagan las luces y el público aplaude y silba, cuando se enteren e que somos hombres valla chasco que se van a llevar, ha sido divertido y he excitado a Antonio, lo se por que ha salido corriendo cuando a acabado la canción, pero eso si yo no lo vuelvo a hacer y creo que mis compañeros opinarán igual que yo.

* * *

Autora: mujajajaja que mala soy con Lovino, lo que me he podido reír imaginándome a Ludwing vestido como las que cantaron Lady Marmalade, jjajajajaja.

hasta mañana


	14. Chapter 14

Autora: buenas aquí la continuación. Espero que os guste, me salió muy tierna.

------

Por fin pude quitarme este traje de puta barata y ponerme mi ropa normal, me senté en una caja a mirar las musarañas mientras Natalia y otras chicas perseguían a Felix para quitarle el disfraz, el muy imbecil lo tenía enganchado y Natalia quería cortarlo entonces salió corriendo.

-Lovino-me llamó alguien, era mi madre, parecía muy disgustada

-Hola ma..- no pude decir nada, me había abofeteado.

Vi a Feliciano llevarse las manos a la boca y todos mis compañeros estaban sorprendidos, pude ver como la belga sonreía un poquito, llevé mi mano a la mejilla, para luego ver a mi madre, estaba llorando.

-¡¿como has podido?!- me gritó, me tomó del brazo con mucha fuerza, detrás venía mi padre con cara de odio-¡¿como has podido?!

-¿Como he podido que?-pregunté, pero ninguno me escuchó, padre me tomó del otro brazo y me sacó a rastras del salón de actos.

-Eres la vergüenza de la familia Lovino Vargas- decía mi padre una y otra vez, vi la mirada asustada de Antonio y los demás.

El hizo acto de seguirme y me siguió a distancia prudencial, para que mis padres no le viesen, llegamos al aula de música, allí padre cerró la puerta y me obligó a sentarme en una silla, encendió la radio para qu no se oyesen sus gritos. Conocía esa canción era mía y de Antonio.

**I'm a prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**I'm a prisoner of love**

-¿¡Como pudiste Lovino?!-decía mi padre colérico, estaba rojo

-¿Como pude que ?- la respuesta fue un sobre que ya estaba abierto, eran fotos.

Me sonrojé, eran fotos de Antonio y mías tomadas cuando estábamos juntos, se nos veía bien, sonriendo en la distancia, ¿quien nos había seguido?

-explícame esto- dijo mi padre, mi madre solo lloraba-¿Que hacías tu con este hombre?

**Mintiendo con un rostro tranquilo**

**Sonrío, cansado de todo esto**

**Yo solo trataba de estar a gusto**

Seguí viendo las fotos, me sonrojé brutalmente al ver la de mi primera vez con Antonio, había sido tan dulce, fue tras una discusión con mis padres.

-Yo solo quería ser feliz

**Me dijiste que lo único que tendríamos sería diversión**

**Todo el mundo busca su propia paz**

**Aún luchas aunque no puedes más**

**Y sigues la sombra del amor**

-Antes de estar con Antonio mi autoestima estaba por debajo de cero, y aunque luchaba por subirla nunca podía me sentía atrapado en un mar de oscuridad, que vosotros cada vez profundizabais más, pero..

**De pronto los aburridos días comenzaron a brillar**

**Desde el día en que tu apareciste en mi vida**

**Estoy bien a pesar de la soledad y el dolor**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**I'm a prisoner of love**

-... cuando él apareció en mi vida todo cambió me sentía feliz otra vez, tenía al alguien que me quería como soy, y la soledad fue desapareciendo.

En tiempos difíciles y buenos tiempos

A través de los días de tormenta y los días claros

Vamos a caminar juntos

Mi padre vino y me abofeteó, me dolió, pero más me dolió lo que dijo

-No volverás a ver a Antonio nunca, te sacaremos de este colegio y te mandaremos a Alemania allí aprenderás

**Voy a decirte la verdad**

**Escogí un camino lleno de dolor**

**Y tú viniste hacia mí para apoyarme.**

**Eres el único al que puedo llamar amigo.**

Me tomó del brazo y me sacó arrastrándome, Antonio al verme forcejear fue a por mi, vi lágrimas en sus ojos, nos iban a separar. Vi como se extendía entre nosotros un campo de rosas negras, llenas de zarzas que nos impedían unirnos.

**El engaño o la codicia ya no significan nada**

**Desde el día en que fui amado por ti**

**Libertad y ocio no tiene sentido si estoy solo**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

Salimos a la calle llovía, tu venías detrás de mí, rogándole a mi padre que se detuviese, pero no hacía caso, él seguía andando hacia el coche, sin importarle que nos estaba dañando.

**Ah…sólo un poco más.**

**No te rindas.**

**Ah, no abandones.**

**Si la cruel realidad trata de derrotarnos,**

**Uniremos nuestras fuerzas aún más.**

**De algún modo, de alguna manera, siento que seremos capaces de mantenernos firmes.**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

Padre cruza conmigo aún estando el semáforo en rojo, veo que vien un coche , tu no lo ves, solo te interesa recuperarme para estar juntos.

-¡¡¡ANTONIO!!!-mi grito no llega a tiempo y el acero del coche hace impacto en tu cuerpo, tanto mi padre como yo estamos congelados, en la otra acera Susana y los otros miran con horror la escena.

Me suelto de mi padre y voy hacia ti.

**De pronto los días normales comenzaron a brillar**

**Desde el día en que me enamoré de ti**

**Estoy bien a pesar de la soledad y el dolor**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**I'm a prisoner of love**

Tienes lo ojos abiertos, y un charco de sangre a tu alrededor, un riachuelo de sangre sale de tu boca, me tomas la mano, la noto fría, intento no llorar de verdad que lo intento, pero no puedo.

-Antonio..

-Sss- me callas y me sonríes tiernamente- yo también te amo

Acercas mi rostro al tuyo y me das el que puede ser nuestro último beso, y entonces quedas inconsciente.

**Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.**

**Mi amor, dime que me amas.**

**Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.**

**No me dejes solo de nuevo.**

-Resta con me, stai con me, amore mio, dimmi che mi ami, stai con me, stai con me, mi lasci**.***

No se si me oyes, si no estás solo se que siento como la oscuridad y la soledad me vuelven a tragar, no entiendo porqué no nos dejan en paz, no somos culpables solo somos prisioneros del amor.

-----

¿Que haré?¿Mataré a Antonio? no lo se a lo mejor lo mato y pongo a Lovino con la belga, ya veré.

Cuídense

*Resta con me, stai con me, amore mio, dimmi che mi ami, stai con me, stai con me, mi lasci.

Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, mi amor, dime que me amas, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, no me dejes .


	15. Chapter 15

Autora: bueno lo siento pero mi decisión sobre Antonio no se si os gustará y seguramente me mataréis.

Disfrutadla.

* * *

Tu sangre manchó mis ropas, mis lágrimas se unieron a la lluvia, no ha dejado de llover desde el accidente, el cielo llora conmigo, yo no puedo parar, el verte postrado en esa cama cubierto de vendas y con tantos cables que te unen a la vida.

Desde hace cuatro días mi vida se reduce al hospital, no tengo ganas de nada, cuando salgo del instituto vengo a verte, llevo días sin dormir postrado ante tu cama, aunque Susana me manda para casa. En esta planta hay más personas como tu, los médicos les ponen música por si reaccionan, ahora está sonando una que le escribiste a Iván, pero que el nos cedió.

**¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?**

**No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón...**

**El cielo no entiende de este amor,**

**y no nos conocerá el perdón,**

**ya no me importa que dirán... **

Tomo tu mano entre las mías, están más frías que nunca, en el colegio ya saben lo nuestro, pero no se atreven a hacer bromas, creo que Ludwing tiene algo que ver y el cariño que te tenían influye, mis padres están esperando a que despiertes o a que te mueras para mandarme a Alemania, no quieren que estemos juntos, pero no me importa yo te quiero.

**No doy lo que tengo por saber**

**de que lado late el corazón,**

**me basta con ser su otra mitad...**

**¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?**

**No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón**

Beso tu mano, no quiero separarme de ti, pero quiero que despiertes, volver a ver esa sonrisa, perderme en tus ojos y encontrarme en tus brazos, te amo más que a nada Antonio y todo lo demás no me importa.

**Quien tiene respuestas no soy yo,**

**dejad que él me vea como soy,**

**mi escudo es tan sólo la verdad.**

Tengo miedo, ya no duermo en casa, Feliciano tampoco, vivimos con Ludwing, mis padres no me dirigen la palabra y me miran con asco y repulsión, te necesito pues aunque diga la verdad, aunque sea sincero y hable mi corazón diciendo que yo te amo ellos no lo entienden.

**Hablar de derechos es soñar,**

**aquí lo que pido está de más,**

**y yo sólo busco libertad.**

Me han mandado a un psicólogo, un cura que cree que estoy enfermo, es lo que tiene vivir cerca del Vaticano, no comprenden que da igual quienes se amen mientras ese amor sea sincero, como el nuestro, no pueden comprender que daría mi alma por estar a tu lado y compartir mi eternidad contigo.

**¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?**

**No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón**

**El cielo algún día entenderá,**

**que ser su mitad no basta,**

**También necesito su perdón...**

Creen que no me importa que ellos no me hablen, mis padres son estúpidos, se que les he decepcionado, pero deberían comprender que yo he elegido estar contigo hasta el final, que eres mi mitad y que sin ti y tus sonrisas mi mundo se vuelve negro, nada para ellos tiene sentido, pero para mi si.

**¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?**

**No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón**

Antonio te lo ruego despierta y no me dejes solo, te necesito más que nunca, y se que tu a mi también, me necesitas, nos necesitamos. Me acerco a tu oído y te susurro

-La mia vita per la tocca la pelle, mentre il mio corpo è pieno di sangue fino ad arrivare al mio cuore io continuerò ad amarti come nessuno ti amava*

Después te beso la mejilla y me vuelvo a sentar en esta incomoda silla esperando a que despiertes y me digas lo que sueñas, solo pienso una cosa. Iván desde el cielo, haz que Antonio viva

* * *

Autora: bueno no lo he matado, me ha dado pena, además Belu-saku me ha amenazado con que no iba a seguir su historia a no ser que yo no matase a Antonio, en otras palabras no hay Antonio, no hay historia y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Espero que les haya gustado

*-La mia vita per la tocca la pelle, mentre il mio corpo è pieno di sangue fino ad arrivare al mio cuore io continuerò ad amarti come nessuno ti amava

Mi vida roza por tu piel, mientras que mi carne se llena de sangre hasta que no llegue a mi corazón voy a seguir queriéndote como nadie te ha querido


	16. Chapter 16

Se ve a la autora poniéndose una armadura medieval. Autora: ya entenderán el porque de esta armadura.

Disfruten de este capítulo, aviso de que deberían tener una caja de pañuelos al lado. Cierto personaje los necesitó.

* * *

Llegué a casa de Ludwing a las siete, estaba molido, me dolía todo el cuerpo, Ludwing no estaba en casa y Gilbert estaba trabajando, es el jefe de una empresa de transportes y está teniendo problemas por lo del volcán de Islandia. Me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé dormido, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fue Feliciano quien me despertó eran las seis de la mañana, había que ir al colegio, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, fui al baño y me duché, me hacía falta, el agua caliente destensó mis músculos, y el olor a menta abrió mis orificios nasales, al salir me miré en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba más pálido y con unas profundas ojeras bajo mis ojos.

-Lovino a desayunar- me llamó Susana, ella se encarga de llevarnos al colegio.

Voy a la cocina con paso ausente, una vez allí veo a Gilbert discutir con alguien, tiene ojeras, pero los que más tenemos somos Susana y yo.

Tomo un poco de leche, no puedo ni desayunar en condiciones, tengo el estomago cerrado, Ludwing me mira con comprensión, Antonio es su amigo, pero lo que él siente no es comparado a lo que siento yo. Subimos al coche de Susana, Gilbert nos despide antes de irse a trabajar, no quiero ir todo me recuerda a ti.

Nada más llegar a clase oigo como empiezan a burlarse de mi, en mi pupitre hay una foto bastante explicita y han cambiado la cara para que parezca yo, no lo aguanto.

-¿Quien ha sido?-pregunté con una voz de ultratumba-¡¿Quien coño ha sido?!

Todos se quedan en silencio, se que estoy llorando, y me da igual, veo como un chaval nuevo se ríe, y me mira con altanería, ha sido él. Ludwing no alcanza a detenerme y la fiera de Lovino sale a la luz, no se como no lo he matado.

Tras pegarle la paliza de su vida salgo de clase, y me voy al parque, no estoy con ánimos de nada. ¿Porqué no me dejan tranquilo?.

-¿Lovino?- me giro a ver quien me llama, es Melisa la belga-¿Estás bien?

-Si- le miento, no estoy bien y no se si lo estaré

-¿Seguro?- dice sentándose a mi lado-no tienes buena cara

-Seguro, solo que no he dormido bien últimamente, muchas cosas en las que pensar

-¿En Antonio?-la miré, su voz sonó afligida y ella estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-En quien si no.

-No lo entiendo, ¿porqué sales con él?-me preguntó- es inmoral.

La miré estupefacto, ¿inmoral?, ¿nuestro amor inmoral?, un momento , ella desde que llegó estuvo interesada en mí, y detestaba a Antonio,¿y si ella había echo las fotos?.

-Melisa, tienes razón-la mentí, tenía una idea, perdóname Antonio por lo que voy a decir- era algo inmoral, si te digo la verdad Antonio me forzaba a estar con él.

-¿En serio?- su mirada se iluminó, había sido ella estoy seguro

-Si, yo no le quería, sinceramente le estoy agradecido a quien mandó las fotos, ojalá supiese quien es para recompensarle como se merece-dije y la sonreí

-Fui yo- dijo muy segura

-¿no me estarás mintiendo?- inquirí, necesitaba estar seguro, podría ser que me equivocase.

-Segurísima-dijo y sacó unas fotos de la mochila, eran de Antonio y mías- os seguí por que creía que algo así pasaba. ¿Estas contento Lovino?

-Si, claro que si- puse una mirada de acojone en potencia, se asustó y retrocedió un poco- Por fin se quien es la cabrona que mandó las fotos

Iba a pegarla, pero no pude, solo era una chiquilla enamorada, pero eso no impidió que me marcharse advirtiéndola de que como se volviese a acercar a mi no tendría consideración con ella.

Fui al mirador, el mar estaba embravecido, y hacía frío, aunque era normal casi es navidad, sería bonito pasar las navidades juntos, te regalaría una funda de guitarra nueva, la que tienes ya está muy rota, un día la guitarra se te caerá y te pondrás a llorar como si fueses un niño de cinco años. Sonreí al recordar lo infantil que eras. Te necesito.

-¿Lovino no deberías estar en clase?- conozco esa voz, es el triceja

-Hola Arthur-saludé secamente

-¿Que haces aquí?-me preguntó apoyándose en la barandilla a mi lado

-Pienso

-¿En Antonio?- inquirió, le miré y asentí, tenía que darle la razón a Gilbert ese tío no tenía cejas tenía un bosque encantado.- He ido a verle hace una hora, los médicos dicen que está luchando mucho.

-Es un luchador siempre lo ha sido.

-No quiero que muera- dijo sinceramente- nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, pero si él no estuviese me faltaría lago.

-Entiendo lo que dices- miré el mar, Antonio me dijo una vez que si moría quería que sus cenizas se esparciesen en el Mediterráneo.- ¿ es cierto que os enrollasteis?

-Una noche, fue por que bebimos mucho, y al final él acabó poseyendo mi cuerpo- dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa.

Mi móvil suena, es Susana, ¿Que pasará?, ella me dice lo que ha pasado, el inglés me mira interrogante, para luego tomar su teléfono que también suena, empalidezco, y él también.

-Vamos, te llevo-dijo antes de que ambos saliésemos corriendo hacia el coche rumbo al hospital, no quería creerlo, en la puerta estaban Feliciano y Ludwing, dentro podía oir los llantos de una mujer, era Susana, a su lado Gilbert caminaba de un lado a otro, Francis rezaba en voz baja, no podíamos pasar al cuarto.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunté

-Ha entrado en crisis, su corazón se para- dijo Gilbert, se le notaba nervioso, Antonio era uno de sus mejores amigos.

No se cuanto estuvimos esperando, pero cuando el médico salió todos nos abalanzamos a por él.

-¿Como está?- preguntó Arthur, era el único capaz de mantener la calma

-Lo siento, su corazón no aguanto-dijo el médico bajando la mirada- Ha fallecido

El mundo se me vino encima, y me caí al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Susana se aferró a Gilbert, todos llorábamos, aunando fuerzas me levanté y entré a verle, estaba en la camilla ya no estaba intubado ni los cables estaban en su sitio, tenías un rostro de absoluta paz.

Me abracé a ti y comencé a llorar, quería morirme.

Al día siguiente fue la incineración Susana no tiró las cenizas, dijo que debíamos esperar un poco, esa misma noche yo las cogí y salí de la cama

**Mi lejana vida por un sueño he de entregar**

**y el sueño ahora ya se desvaneció**

**el presente está manchado de tristeza y soledad **

**y a mi sueño lo aplastó la realidad**

Cantaba mientras a pie me dirigía al mirador, abrazaba tus restos para no separarme de ellos, no quería que te fueses.

**Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan **

**porque llegaré al destino donde **

**un día yo mi corazón curaré.**

**Y los pedazos de mi alma rota **

**alguien recogerá.**

**Como una pluma el viento **

**me acunará.**

Llegué a lo alto del mirador, miré el mar, la luna se reflejaba en sus tranquilas aguas, pasé la valla y me encaramé al acantilado.

-Te amo, nada ni nadie no separará- y dicho esto abrazando tus restos mas fuerte salté.

Noté como el agua inundaba mis pulmones, no podía respirar, me daba igual todo, vi tu rostro y el de Iván mirándome fijamente, me sonreíais.

**La eternidad es muy triste **

**y me busca ya quiero tu amor**

**pero el mañana no llegará.**

-Ti amo- dije con mi último aliento antes de morirme

-

Abrí los ojos ya no sentía dolor, todo estaba blanco, no era mi cuarto, estaba en el hospital, giré la cabeza y vi a Ludwing sentado a mi izquierda, a mi derecha estaba Feliciano, me incorporé.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dije serio, habían frustrado mi intento de suicidio

-Lovino, tuviste un infarto en clase - me explicó Ludwing- estamos en la enfermería

Mire bien y así era, entones ¿Antonio sigue vivo?, me levanté rápidamente y sin hacer caso a Ludwing o a Feliciano me dirigí al hospital corriendo, habitación trescientos cuarenta y cuatro, cuando llegué inspiré hondo y abrí la puerta con esperanzas de verte ahí, pero no estabas, miré mi móvil por si acaso había algo de tu paradero, tenía cuatro llamadas de Susana, esta vez si que me caí en la realidad, tu cama estaba siendo ocupada por otro hombre, y eso solo significaba una cosa... tu ya no estabas.

**Y los pedazos de mi alma rota **

**alguien recogerá.**

**Como una pluma el viento **

**me acunará.**

-¿Lovino?- no puede ser

* * *

Autora: este no es el final, aún queda mucha música y mucho romance, espero que os haya gustado

La canción es Triste deseo la parte de Mikaru

Cuídense


	17. Chapter 17

Autora: gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haberles hecho llorar por Antonio y por Lovino, pero me pareció divertido poner algo un poquito más sensible, pero quien sabe a lo mejor Antonio no es quien habla.

Cuídense.

--------------

Me giré y allí con un ramo de flores estaba Melisa, me lancé a por ella para matarla, ella asustada retrocedió, pero no pudo zafarse de mi agarre y quedó atrapada entre mi y la pared.

-No te dije que no te me acercaras, traidora.

-A mi no me has dicho nada Lovino- parecía que fuese a llorar- lo juro

-Mentirosa, traidora, tu mandaste las fotos y te descubrí

-Lovino, te lo juro yo no fui- decía, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- yo no querría perjudicaros Antonio es un gran profesor, por eso he venido a traerle flores.

La mire con bien, no mentía, no había sido ella, la abracé y le susurré que lo sentía mucho, pero que estaba muy alterado y lo había pagado con ella.

-No pasa nada, creo que fue culpa mía-dijo secándose las lágrimas- te di motivos para desconfiar

-¿Me perdonas Melisa?

-Claro que si- y dicho esto nos abrazamos.

Tenía dudas, sino había sido Melisa, ¿quien había sido?, ¿quien sería tan cabrón como para hacer algo así?.

-¡¡¡¡LOVIIIIII!!!- ambos nos giramos y allí estaba Antonio, lo traían en silla de ruedas, tras él estaba Susana sonriente como no la había visto desde hacía días.

Me solté de Melisa y corriendo lo abracé, él correspondió a mi abrazo, lloré y tu también, pero ya no eran lágrimas de amargura y frustración, eran lágrimas de alegría y de amor. Me alzaste el rostro y me sonreíste, sin evitarlo te besé, extrañé tus sonrisas, tus labios, tus brazos tus ojos verdes había extrañado todo de ti.

-Te amo- me susurraste mientras apartabas un mechón de pelo que había acabado fuera de lugar- Te amo

-Yo también, estaremos siempre juntos.

-Creo que yo tengo algo que decir al respecto- mi padre apareció por la puerta acompañado por mi madre, en su mano llevaba una maleta-Te vas a Alemania Lovino, en una hora.

-¿Que?- exclamé, Antonio parecía confuso

-¿Alemania?-preguntó mi novio mirando mal a mis padres

-Si , lejos de ti, da gracias a que no te denuncio por pederastia.

-No me voy-dije firme tomando la mano de Antonio-me quedo aquí con Antonio

-No puede ser, y no se hable más, allí te reformarán y te curarán-dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo y separándome de Antonio.

Me arrastró por los pasillos, y me metió en un taxi, en el aeropuerto me metieron en el avión sin miramientos, no pude ni despedirme, me tocó ventanilla y durante todo el viaje estuve mirando el cielo, por fin Antonio había despertado y yo no estaba con él, odié a mis padres, no les aguantaba me ponían enfermo.

Tomé mi mochila, dentro llevaba una muda y un cuaderno con una nota de Feliciano.

_Fratello:_

_Este cuaderno contiene varias canciones que Antonio compuso para ti_

_me lo entregó por si pasaba algo como esto._

_Además contiene las partituras de varias canciones, es una promesa_

_para que le devuelvas el cuaderno cuando le vuelvas a ver._

_Con cariño Feliciano_

Maldito idiota, abrí el cuaderno, estaba muy organizado, las partituras y las letras iban por separado en hojas de colores, me llamaron la atención dos de ellas una en aguamarina que no tenía letra y otra en naranja, se llamaba la fuerza de mi corazón.

Cogí la partitura y la letra y poco a poco tomando el ritmo conseguí que me saliese la canción.

**_Lejos de todo cuanto amé_**

**_En tiempos oscuros vivo hoy sin ti_**

**_Pero aún queda un suspiro de honor_**

**_Como aliado de este gran amor_**

Podía oir a Antonio cantar conmigo, su voz era la mía, nunca me dejaría, nuestro aliado era el amor.

**_Hay un lugar mucho más allá del sol_**

**_Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón_**

**_Donde los sueños se hacen realidad_**

**_Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel_**

Estaba lejos, pero mientras nuestro amor durase todo iría bien, nuestros sueños serían los encargados de encontrarnos.

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin_**

**_Me armaré un día de valor_**

**_Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí..._**

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Lucharé hasta recuperar_**

**_Cada instante que pasé sin ti_**

**_En el destierro de un lejano adiós..._**

Esta era su canción de despedida, seguro que se lo olía, pero estaba equivocado, el nunca me ha perdido, solo nos han separado, pero mi corazón siempre estará a tu lado.

Llegué al aeropuerto, allí una mujer fina, vieja y estirada me esperaba, esto iba a ser interesante, era una mujer muy agria cuando llegamos al internado ya era de noche y no pude cenar, me mandó a mi cuarto, que sinceramente daba miedo. La luna iluminaba una cama que no tenía pinta de cómoda, en el cabecero había un cuadro de la virgen, recordé lo mucho que Antonio le rezaba a la virgen, y sonreí, había un gran armario y una cruz en la pared, en una mesilla estaba olvidada la Biblia. Me tumbé en la cama y seguí cantando la canción que había memorizado en el avión.

**_Cuando la noche llega sé_**

**_Que esa luna que brilla para los dos_**

**_Marca el destino que será_**

**_Y en tus labios siempre escrito está_**

**_Que hay un lugar mucho más allá del sol_**

**_Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón_**

**_Donde los sueños se hacen realidad_**

**_Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel_**

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin_**

**_Me armaré un día de valor_**

**_Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí..._**

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Lucharé hasta recuperar_**

**_Cada instante que pasé sin ti_**

**_En el destierro de un lejano adiós..._**

Siempre estaríamos juntos Antonio, y se que lo sabes, eres fuerte y no te rendirás, vendrás a por mi y lo se, no hoy ni quizás mañana, pero si algún día. Sinceramente odio a mis padres.

**_Mil ilusiones rotas sin razón_**

**_Son el legado de la envidia y el poder_**

**_Pero la esperanza nunca muere porque sé_**

**_Que te llevo muy dentro de mí, de mí..._**

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin_**

**_Me armaré un día de valor_**

**_Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí..._**

**_Con la fuerza de mi corazón_**

**_Lucharé_**

**_Hasta recuperar_**

**_Cada instante que pasé sin ti_**

**_En el destierro de un lejano adiós..._**

**_Con la fuera de mi corazón_**

**_Y el coraje de un amor sin fin,_**

**_Volveré a conquistar lo que perdí..._**

Miro la luna que brilla hermosa en el cielo, noto como me conecta con Antonio, estoy seguro de que él ahora mismo está observando este hermosos cielo.

-Hola Lovino-vale, estoy teniendo alucinaciones

_---------------_

Autora: no me maten lo ruego, si me matan no podré acabar el fic jijijij

¿Quién estará ahí con Lovino?

¿Quien habrá sido el o la que envió las fotos?

Mucho más en los siguientes capítulos


	18. Chapter 18

Autora: bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que guste la canción es "La canción más bonita del mundo".

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Vale estoy teniendo alucinaciones, seguro que ha sido por culpa del pescado del avión, y ahora que lo pienso yo pedí carne, bueno el problema es que delante de mi estoy viendo a Iván, si, es muy extraño, bueno no tan extraño, he aquí un motivo por el cual no quiero ir a los cementerios, veo fantasmas.

-Lovino, se que puedes verme- dijo tranquilo Iván- deja de gesticular con los brazos que me pones nervioso

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunté, ya esto de hablar con los fantasmas se me hacía muy real, sino, ¿como creen que aprobé tercero?- Tu deberías estar en el cielo.

-Soy tu ayudante-dijo tranquilo- no voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas, pero estoy aquí para vigilarte.

-Amos que eres mi ángel de la guarda-inquirí molesto, no me hacía gracia tener como ángel de la guarda al ex de mi novio.

-Soy el ángel de la guarda de Antonio, pero el tuyo, que se llama Luchica está de baja por maternidad, así que me han mandado a mí

-¿Los ángeles podéis tener hijos?-pregunté

-Claro que si, yo estoy esperando a que venga Antonio para tener un hijo con él- le lancé lo primero que tuve a mano, pero no sirvió de nada ya que lo atravesó.

-No lo intentes, soy incorpóreo- dijo sonriente- ahora a dormir.

Le hice caso a regañadientes, y me metí en la cama, que debo retirar lo dicho anteriormente, esta cama no es incómoda, no , es súper-mega-ultra-macro incómoda, no se como me conseguí dormir.

Soñé con Antonio, estábamos los dos juntos en un campo de girasoles, era tan bonito, pero como siempre algo lo joroba todo y en este caso fue el despertador.

-Buenos días Lovino- me dijo Iván sonriente- date prisa, que llegarás tarde

-Ya voy, ya voy

Me duché y me puse el uniforme del internado, era de pantalones azules, una camisa blanca, un suéter azul y zapatos negros. Alcé la cabeza para ver a Iván hurgando en mi maleta y sacando un sobre que conocía bien, las fotos que nos separaron.

-Que lindo eres Antonio, cuando llegues al cielo te voy a ..- no le di tiempo a acabar, pues le lancé el libro de mitología que sinceramente parecía un tomo de la enciclopedia.

Pero le atravesó en el momento en que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver aun chico con gafas, pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Hola chico nuevo soy Alfred el...-no dijo nada más, el libro impactó en su cara y lo tiró para atrás-héroe

-¡Alfred!-gritó alguien tras él, un joven igualito al otro apareció e intentó reanimar al inconsciente héroe

Miré mal a Iván para luego ir a ver como se encontraba el inconsciente alumno.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer- dije arrepentido

-No pasa nada, esto suele pasar por abrir la puerta sin llamar-dijo el ya recuperado héroe- me llamo Alfred F, Jones y soy un héroe

-Yo me llamo Matew Williams, soy el hermano de este -dijo señalando al otro que ya estaba cogiendo mi mochila-¿eres nuevo?

-Si, me llamo Lovino Vargas-dije tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara- vengo de Italia

-Italia, es muy bonita-dijo mientras nos íbamos al comedor- yo soy de Canadá y Alfred es de Estados Unidos

-Ahh.

El comedor era muy espacioso, Matew me contó que la mayoría de los alumnos extranjeros venían obligados por sus padres, él era uno de ellos. Nos sentamos en una mesa con otros cuatro chicos, uno era danés, rubio con el pelo alborotado y u ojos azules, tenía cara de sueño su nombre era Den, a su lado un noruego que según me contó Matew no hablaba más de lo necesario, era el mejor amigo de Den, su pelo es rubio corto y los ojos azules, su nombre es Noru. Al lado de estos dos se encontraban un sueco y un finlandés, sus nombres Berwald y Tino respectivamente, me di cuenta de que Berwald llamaba a Tino su esposa y me hizo una aclaración de que como me acercase a él me mataría.

En clase estudio con Tino Alfred y Noru, Den y Berwald son de un curso superior, mientras que Matew es un año inferior, las clases son una mierda y los alemanes me dan miedo, por suerte no soy el único extranjero.

Alfred me contó que tenía un grupo de música, llamado Northem aliance, y del cual él era el manajer, el grupo era formado por los cuatro Nóridicos, yo recordé el grupo de un día que formamos Ludwing, Kiku y yo, y se lo conté.

-¡Noru- gritó Den entrando en el comedor con una revista en sus manos- por fín un atículo en decencia

Dejó la revista en el centro, era una revista de música y en portada estaban "The Bad Friends Trio", no pude evitar pegar un grito de excitación.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Antonio, está bien, menos mal.-dije

-¿Conoces al cantante de BFT?-me preguntó Matew

-Si, soy su ...-me miraron impacientes- su novio

Silencio y más silencio, no me creían, pero tenía una forma de que lo hiciesen, de mi mochila saqué las fotos de nuestra separación y entonces me creyeron y empezaron a acosarme con preguntas, al parecer eran unos fans empedernidos

-Oye Lovino, esta tarde tenemos ensayo ¿vienes?-preguntó Tino

-Claro

Y esa tarde tras una horrenda comida a base de salchichas, fui al salón de actos junto con Matew, que no paraba de elogiar a Francis, mejor, llega a decir lo mimo que está diciendo pero en vez de con Francis con Antonio y le habría matado. El salón de actos es la sala más espaciosa, en el escenario estaban los nórdicos, Den tenía una guitarra parecida a la de Gilbert, a la batería Berwald, al teclado Noru y con un bajo estaba Tino.

-Bien comenzamos-dijo Den

Sinceramente, la música está bien, la letra pasable, pero la voz es insufrible, Den no canta muy bien que se diga. Subí al escenario y les paré, no me gustó nada

-Chicos, la letra es un tanto mema-dije sinceramente- y tu Den no sirves para cantar

- Prueba tu-dijo Noru serio como ninguno- el idiota este parece un gato siendo atropellado.

-Bueno, pero no me sé la letra-dije

-Invéntatela- me animó Tino.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

-¿Ludwing?

-El mismo- dijo sonriente

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Mi abuelo es el director del centro, así que he venido como alumno hasta que salgas

-Macho patatas ¿quieres tocar?

Ludwing asintió y subió al escenario con su guitarra, y entonces empezó la música.

_**no se si eran mal recuerdos**_

_**nos conocimos al tiempo**_

_**tu el mar y el cielo**_

_**¿quien me trajo a ti?**_

Vi por el rabillo del ojos como Den abría sorprendido la boca, y Ludwing tocaba imitando al danés

_**abrazaste mis abrazos**_

_**vigilando aquel momento**_

_**aunque fuera el primero**_

_**y lo guardara para mi**_

_**si pudiera volver a nacer**_

_**te vería cada día amanecer**_

_**sonriendo como cada vez**_

_**como aquella vez..**_

Sabía que esta canción me sonaba, es una del disco de Antonio, la hizo poco antes de sacarlo, una canción para mi y que estaba en el cuaderno. Canté pensando en él

_**Te voy a escribir la canción mas bonita del mundo**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia tan solo un segundo**_

_**y un día veras que este loco, de poco se olvida**_

_**por mucho que pasen los años de largo su vida**_

Iván me sonrió y empezó a mover la cabeza al son de la música, este fantasma es un caso perdido.

_**el día de la despedida**_

_**de esta playa de mi vida**_

_**te hice una promesa**_

_**volverte a ver así**_

_**más de cinco en cada verano**_

_**hace hoy que no nos vemos**_

_**ni tu ni el mar ni el cielo**_

_**¿ni quien me trajo a ti?**_

_**si pudiera volver a nacer**_

_**te vería cada día amanecer**_

_**sonriendo como cada vez**_

_**como aquella vez..**_

Noté como algo bajaba por mi mejilla, estaba llorando, suerte que ninguno se dio cuenta

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia tan solo un segundo**_

_**y un día veras q este loco de poco se olvida**_

_**por mucho q pasen los años de largo su vida su vida**_

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia tan solo un segundo**_

_**y un día veras q este loco de poco se olvida**_

_**por mucho q pasen los años de largo su vida su vida**_

Dejaron de tocar, me habían visto, pero me daba igual. Yo seguí cantando

_**por mucho q pasen los años..**_

_**por muchooooo q pasen los años**_

_**tu vidaaaaaaaaa**_

_**tu vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**tu vidaaaaaaaaaa**_

Entonces caí al suelo llorando, odio llorar y más delante de los chicos.

-Oye Lovino Ludwin-dijo Tino, abrazándome-¿Os gustaría uniros a Northem aliance?

-Por mi bien-dije yo, Ludwing solo asintió

-Pues entonces bienvenidos al grupo

------------------

Autora: espero que os haya gustado

Se cuídan


	19. Chapter 19

Autora: lamento la tardanza pero estoy algo ocupada

Esto ya va llegando a su fin

Disfruten

* * *

La escuela después de todo no está tan mal...

Vale les he engañado, ¡esta escuela es una mierda más grande que la torre inclinada de pizza!.me encantaría volver a Italia y ver a Antonio, pero él ya no está ahí, está de gira por varios lugares de Europa, entre ellos Alemania, a lo mejor le veo y todo, de momento sigo su jira por la televisión.

El grupo va bien, nos dedicamos a tocar varias canciones del disco de BFT, Den casi no me habla, Tino me ha dicho que es por que le dije que cantaba mal y a él le gusta cantar, yo no tengo la culpa de que cante como un gato atropellado.

-Señorito Vargas- dijo la vieja profesora de historia- por favor preste atención

-Si señora

La vieja esta se llama Erica y tiene muy mal genio, al parecer es la esposa del director y abuela de Ludwing y Gilbert, la verdad no se como la aguantan, aunque el peor de todos es Vash el profesor de Gimnasia, por Dios, no he corrido tanto jamás en mi vida, además como no corras saca un arma y empieza a disparar al techo, da mucho miedo, y para colmo nos ponen muchos deberes, menos mal que estamos con la guerra civil rusa y tengo a Iván para ayudarme.

-A ver, pues los Bolcheviques tomaron el poder y mataron al zar-me explicó el fantasma sonriente

Tras esa última línea terminé la redacción que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, como odio los trabajos y más los que tiene que ver con las guerras, ¿que no pueden estar en paz y tranquilitos?.

Alfred entró en mi cuarto haciendo mucho ruido y tumbándose en mi cama, este chico es un caso, pero uno perdido. Tras él entraron los nórdicos con Ludwing y Mattew cargando una televisión pequeñita que seguramente tomaron prestada de la sala de audiovisuales.

-Buenas noches Lovino-me saludo Tino amable mientras Ludwing, Den y Berwarld ponían el televisor en mi escritorio y trataban de sintonizar el canal donde se emitía el concierto en España de BFT.

Habíamos quedado en que vendrían a mi cuarto, bueno el cuarto que ahora compartía con Ludwing, para ver el concierto, pero no podíamos hacer mucho ruido o la vieja nos pillaría.

-Hey que empieza-dijo Mattew sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermano, yo me senté en la cama de Ludwing junto a este, Tino con Berwald a los pies de mi cama y Den y Noru a los pies de la de Ludwing e Iván estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio comiéndose la pantalla con los ojos.

No pude contener un grito de la emoción al ver a Antonio salir a escena con una camisa abierta unos pantalones ajustado y el pelo mojado y más revuelto si es que eso podía ser, Iván sonreía como nunca, tras Antonio salieron Gilbert con una camisa azul, y Francis con una camisa morada, ahí el que gritó fue Mattew, que por si no lo sabéis es fan acérrimo de Francis.

-¡¡Hola a todos!!-saludó Antonio, supe enseguida que había mucha mujer, la cámara hizo una panorámica y pude ver muchos carteles de fanáticas, incluso una que decía "Antonio quiero un hijo tuyo" que hizo que me hirviese la sangre.

-Celosón-me dijo en un susurro Den haciendo que todos nos riésemos, pues si yo era celoso, ojalá pudieran ver a Iván que quería irse a por esa fanática y no precisamente para hacerle mimitos

-¡Vamos a empezar!-anunció Antonio empezando a cantar "Monochrome no Kiss" todos empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música la voz de Antonio era embriagadora, además esta canción me traía muchos recuerdos.

Den intentó hacer los mismos movimientos que Antonio pero no pudo, supe enseguida quien estaba a cargo de las cámaras, solo Susana era capaz de sacar planos tan buenos. Antonio alzó el puño como solía hacer siempre y guiño un ojo a las cámaras ocasionando un súper grito. Le siguieron canciones como "hasta el final llegaré"y " Kaze ni naru"que tocó el solito con una guitarra española, estaba súper sexy.

-Bueno señoritas-dijo cuando el concierto estaba a punto de acabar-como sabéis todos tenemos nuestro amoríos, yo no soy la excepción.

-Lovino está hablando de ti- dijo Ludwing dándome un codazo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Hasta hace poco tuve un amor muy bello con alguien que robó mi corazón casi por completo-sabía que ese casi iba por Iván, pero aún así me dio igual-Esa persona se tubo que marchar por motivos familiares y nos separaron, pero aún así yo no le olvido.

La gente lanzó el típico "ohhhhh" mientras Antonio se colocaba para empezar a cantar, miró fijamente a la cámara y una sensación de vértigo me recorrió entero y note como mariposas en el estomago mientras me perdía en esa hermosa mirada jade.

-Lovi-love-dijo haciéndome sonrojar, y que mirase mal a Den y a Alfred por reírse-esta canción es para ti, por que se que me estás escuchando, y a mi patria no le importa mucho que te dedique esta canción.

La gente empezó a llamarme y a decirme que volviese, pero Antonio los acalló cuando empezó a cantar.

_Me fui a la cama pensando en ti_

_No es el mismo desde que vivo sin ti_

_Todos los recuerdos son cada vez mas fríos_

_Todas las cosas que quiero volver a hacer_

Me sonrojé aún más si cabe, solo tu puedes hacer una canción tan bella y encima dedicada a mi.

Eres de lo que no hay.

_Me fui a la cama pensando en ti_

_Quiero hablar y reír como solíamos hacerlo_

_Cuando te veo en mis sueños por la noche_

_Es tan real, pero está en mi mente_

Sueñas conmigo como yo lo hago contigo, tienes razón esos sueños son muy reales, tan reales que hasta parecen verdad, pero a la llegada del día se esfuman como el humo de un cigarro.

_Y ahora, Supongo _

_Que esto es bueno_

_No me despiertes_

_porque no quiero dejar este sueño_

_no me despiertes_

_Porque nunca me parece haber dormido lo suficiente_

_Cuando contigo estoy soñando_

_No quiero despertar_

_No me despiertes_

_Estamos juntos solo tu y yo_

_No me despiertes_

_Porque soy feliz como solía serlo_

_Se que debo dejarte ir_

_Pero no me despiertes_

Yo tampoco quiero despertar de mis sueños cuando estos son contigo, por que ahora mismo es lo único que me queda, soñar contigo por que no estás.

_Me fui a la cama pensando en ti_

_Y como se sentía cuando por fin te encontré_

_Es como un reproductor de películas en mi cabeza_

_No quiero mirar porque se como termina_

_Todas las palabras que dije y no quería decir_

_Todas las promesas que hice y no quería romper_

_Es la ultima llamada, la ultima canción, el ultimo baile_

_Porque no puedo devolverte, no puedo tener una segunda oportunidad_

_Y ahora, Supongo _

_Que esto es bueno_

No mi gusta el fin de mis sueños contigo, pues siempre no separamos y no puedo evitar llorar al despertarme bajo la mirada comprensiva de Iván, él me entiende, pues sufrió lo mismo.

_Estos sueños siguen creciendo y volviéndose mas fuertes_

_No es mucho pero es lo que tengo_

_No hay nada que hacer sino seguir durmiendo_

_No quiero parar por que te quiero devuelta_

_Estos sueños siguen creciendo y volviéndose mas fuertes_

_No es mucho pero es lo que tengo_

_No hay nada que hacer sino seguir durmiendo_

_No quiero parar por que te quiero devuelta_

Fue el final de la canción cuando agachaste la cabeza y las luces se apagaron, fue Gilbert quien despidió el concierto, los españoles empezaron a gritar, la verdad es que sois unos escandalosos, pero es por que le ponéis mucha pasión a las cosas, como la primera vez que lo hicimos, ese día me demostraste que los españoles os ganasteis el nombre de País de la pasión por goleada.

Mis compañeros se fueron dejándonos solos a Ludwing y a mi, el también parecía triste, Feliciano estaba muy lejos, no tanto como Antonio pero lejos al fin y al cabo. Me giré y miré la luna, esta vez también nos reuniríamos en sueños.

-**No me despiertes porque no quiero dejar este sueño-**susurré antes de dormirme y encontrarme con Antonio en sueños

**

* * *

**

Autora: lamento la tardanza gracias a KasakiChan por la canción.

Este capi es para ti.


	20. Chapter 20

Autora: y nos acercamos al final

este es el antepenúltimo capitulo

disfruten

Phase 20: El último Adiós

Desde hace varios días noto como Iván está a la defensiva, no para de seguirme a todos los lados, la verdad es que es un incordio estar duchándose y que la cabeza de Iván asome por la cortina, o que estés a punto de comer y él se meta en el bocadillo. Motivos no le faltan, él es mi guardián y si consigue hacerlo bien puede reencarnarse, o algo así, pero además es por que tengo a alguien acosándome, y esa persona es Sadic, un alumno turco del último curso, y que al parecer se ha fijado en mi.

Es un incordio, cada vez que le veo me para invitarme a su cuarto a pasar el rato, y yo, obviamente , no le hago ni caso, mi cuerpo solo es de Antonio, por cierto, se me ha olvidado comentaros, Susana esta embarazada, si voy a ser tío, valla royo, yo no aguanto a los niños, estos huyen de mi como si de la peste se tratase.

-Lovinooooo-me saludó Alfred apareciendo de la nada y ganándose un carpetazo

-¿estás bien Alfred?-preguntó Ludwing apareciendo tras el cubriéndose la cabeza con la carpeta

-Veo supermanes-dijo el héroe medio tonto

-Creo que le diste muy fuerte-dijo Tino tras de mi

-No pasa nada-dijo Matt- ya tenía pocas neuronas, unas pocas menos no se notaran

De pronto Alfred enfocó su vista tras de nosotros, y puso cara de asombro total, poniéndose enseguida en pie.

-¡¡MADRE MÍA SON BFT!!-gritó dejándonos a todos sordos.

Rápidamente todos nos giramos y ahí estaban los tres, marchando hacia el despacho del director, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Gilbert es el nieto del director, seguro que vino de visita. Iba a salir a por ellos pero alguien se me adelantó y ese alguien fue el friki de BFT, Den, que se lanzó sobre los tres gritando como un loco.

Todos nos acercamos a ellos, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlos, fui a darle un beso a Antonio pero este se apartó y solo me dio la mano, si escucharon un cristal romperse, no se preocupen, no fue su ventana, fue mi corazón que se rompió ante este acto de indiferencia.

-Que niño más lindo-dijo Francia acariciando al siempre desapercibido Matt-¿como te llamas?

-Soy Mattew Williams-dijo sonrojas-soy tu mayor fan Francis

-Hay pero que niño más lindo-dijo abrazándole, Francis y sus desvaríos de pervertido

-Oigan chicos ya pueden pasar-dijo la voz de alguien que conocía bien-hola Lovino

-Arthur,¿que haces aquí?-pregunté escupiendo cada sílaba al ver como le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Antonio

-Soy el manager de la banda-dijo- y el novio de Antonio

Vale ahora habían cogido los restos de mi corazón y los habían incendiado, hasta que no dejaron nada más que las cenizas, Antonio no podía ni mirarme, miré a mi izquierda, ahí estaba Iván sonriendo tristemente, no pude evitar llorar, ¿tan poco había tardado en reemplazarme?. Salí corriendo de allí.

-¡Lovino!-le oí gritar

Me perdí por las infinidades del colegio, con Iván tras de mi, llegué al final a la parte de atrás del edificio, me apoyé en la pared, y caí al suelo abrazándome las piernas y escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas, notaba a Iván a mi lado, no sabía que decir y yo tampoco, tenía que haber una explicación lógica.

_En un cuarto oscuro está flotando el reloj de agua_

_a través del el correrán lágrimas de plata_

_y sobre las ruedas y a través de este espeso bosque_

_en el líquido se reflejarán dos muñecas gemelas_

-¿Lovino?-dijo alguien-¿que haces aquí?

-Sadic, márchate-dije, sabía bien sus intenciones

-¿porqué?-preguntó en un tono meloso-yo quiero estar contigo Lovino

_Y por sí mismas_

_ambas comenzarán a caminar con su bata_

_sus recuerdos sólo proyectan tragedias_

¿porque tengo que recordar esa canción ahora?, el cielo se ha nublado y pronto comenzará a llover, de manera fuerte Sadic tira de mi levantándome y dejándome acorralado entre él y la pared. Noto como Iván se marcha, que suerte la mía.

-Vamos Lovino no te resistas

_Phantom Doll Cold Doll_

_estoy muy seguro de que su corazón anhela venganza_

_bajo el cielo nocturno estoy muy seguro_

_de que sus dudas quedarán fuera de esta noche_

Soy un muñeco fantasma, ansío venganza contra Arthur, por quitarme a Antonio y contra Sadic por aprovecharse de mi en este momento en el cual no tengo fuerzas. ¿Dónde estás Iván?

Por favor ayúdame

_Phantom Doll Ghost Doll_

_muchos se han atrevida a afirmar que esa fatal noche_

_los gemelos encontraron la muerte y fue esa noche_

_en que la llama de la venganza nació y tomó_

_la forma de dos muñecas_

La lluvia a comenzado a caer, Sadic empieza a meter sus manos por mi camiseta, yo no tengo fuerzas para nada, he encontrado la muerte como los gemelos de la canción, seré el nuevo muñeco de Sadic, ¿que más me da?, nadie me ama.

_Tristen Doll Schwarzen Doll_

_continuo estando muy seguro de que los gemelos_

_han olvidado todo ya..._

_pero tu debes recordar aquella noche mortal_

_la puñalada y el dolor y el gusto por la venganza_

Recordaré lo que me hiciste Antonio cuando pierda mi alma a manos de Sadic, me dejaste sin fuerzas para defenderme, ha sido como una puñalada el verte con Arthur, el dolor que me causa SAdic no es nada comparado con el que me has causado Antonio.

-¡¡¡¡LOVINO!!!!-alguien me llama, pero antes de que pueda ver quien es noto como Sadic se aleja repentinamente de mi lado

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunta Sadic, yo noto como una chaqueta se posa sobre mis hombros

Alzo la cabeza y le veo, empapado, con sus puños apretados listo para el ataque, y sus ojos verdes serios y con una expresión que asustaría hasta al mismísimo demonio.

-Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo con una voz firme- el novio de Lovino

Una dura pelea comenzó, tanto Sadic como Antonio eran buenos luchadores, Sadic llevaba ventaja, Antonio aún no estaba recuperado del todo, aún así consiguió espantar al turco que se marchó de allí corriendo.

-¿estás bien Lovino?-me pregunto preocupado, yo estaba muy asustado

-¿porqué?-me miró sin entender-¡¿porqué me has ayudado?!

-Por que me importas- me dijo abrazándome-eres muy importante para mi

-¿y Arthur?-pregunte llorando otra vez

-El se está haciendo pasar por mi novio para que tus padres crean que te he olvidado-dijo.

-Imbecil-dijo antes de besarle.

Como había extrañado esos labios, el tacto de su piel, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Iván se iba desvaneciendo, lo había conseguido, había obtenido el permiso para reencarnarse al dejar atrás su amor por Antonio, le sonreí por última vez.

-Cuídale por mi-dijo sonriente

-si-susurré abrazándome más a Antonio.

Ahora solo quedaba algo por hacer, y era averiguar quien narices había enviado las fotos, que se valla preparando, por que como lo encuentre lo mataré

Autora: lamento la tardanza

espero que este capi sea de su agrado. Pasense por "los cuentos que yo cuento"

adiós


	21. Chapter 21 part1

**Autora: hola aquí la primera parte del penúltimo capítulo de este fic.**

**Disfrútenlo. (coge a Sonne, a Belu-saku y unas palomitas y se sientan la tres en un sofá de tres metros)**

**Pueden sentarse si quieren.**

* * *

Hay que joderse lo que he tenido que pasar para colarme en el concierto de BFT en Alemania, bueno, y no solo yo, Den, Noru, Tino, Berwald, Mattew y Alfred también, Ludwing al ser hermano del guitarrista no ha tenido tanto lío.

Para comenzar hemos tenido que salir a hurtadillas del internado, nos hemos juntado en la habitación de Den y Noru, que no pregunten porqué, pero tenían una papelera llena de preservativos usados y ropa bastante sugerente sobresaliendo de bajo las camas, miedo me daría quedarme una noche con ellos a solas.

Cuando estuvimos todos empezó la operación S.V.E (Sortear Vieja Estúpida), por que si, señoras y señores, la abuelita de Ludwing se dedicaba a hacer rondas nocturnas para vigilar que ningún alumno saliese de su cuarto, al parecer muchos habían intentado fugarse, y no me extraña, acabas odiando las salchichas y las patatas.

Den abrió la puerta con sigilo, sacó lentamente la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, al parecer no había nadie, salimos del cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa que fue muy dificultosa por culpa de Alfred, llegamos al segundo corredor, tampoco había nadie, de pronto un ruido, todos aguantamos la respiración, no movimos ni un músculo, tras nosotros se oían pasos lentos, ninguno nos atrevimos a mirar, hasta que Mattew lo hizo y soltando un gritito salió corriendo hacia otro corredor, nos giramos todos, y allí en camisón blanco, con el pelo largo cubriéndole la cara y caminando hacia nosotros estaba la niña del exorcista.

La carrera que nos dimos fue épica, me tropecé con algo y caí, por mi lado pasó Alfred corriendo muerto de miedo.

-Mi héroe-dije de forma irónica volviéndome a poner en pie

Llegamos al último pasillo, allí Mattew nos esperaba pálido como un folio, el susto había sido enorme, por suerte ya estábamos casi fuera, y la niña del exorcista no estaba con nosotros, Den se aventuró a abrir la puerta de la calle con cuidado, retirando los cerrojos despacito, ayudado por Berwald. Tres minutos después estábamos fuera del recinto.

Empezaba la segunda operación, encontrar el estadio donde tocaban, Ludwing nos dio un mapa, pero al parecer Alfred lo había perdido en la carrera, y sinceramente, ninguno queríamos volver a ver a la niña del exorcista, así que hicimos lo que tres personas normales hacen a las dos de la mañana cuando no saben donde esta el lugar que buscan... meterse a un bar a preguntar.

El puñetero bar olía a cerveza barata, y parecía que hubiese un criadero de moscas dentro, y no voy a hablaros del suelo por que seguramente estéis comiendo algo, al final conseguimos la dirección y con cuidado de no separarnos nos dirigimos al estadio, que para sorpresa nuestra estaba a cuatro calles del internado, ¡Viva nuestra inteligencia!.

La gente debía estar dentro ya, esperando impaciente para ver a BFT, en las entradas del Backstage, nos esperaban Susana y Ludwing y para mi sorpresa estaba también Feliciano, sin contenernos nos abrazamos, como le había extrañado, me fije en que Ludwing no había perdido el tiempo, mi hermano tenía un chupetón en el cuello que parecía reciente, de unas horitas nada más, Susana estaba muy linda con su barriguita de tres meses, me abracé a ella y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me revolvió el pelo.

Entramos al estadio, y Susana nos guió hasta las primeras filas, allí ella controlaba todo, ¿que harían BFT sin ella?, las luces se apagaron dando lugar a los gritos de las fans.

Las luces se encendieron y la música empezó a sonar marcando un ritmo bastante bailable, Antonio tenía un micrófono estilo auricular azul, llevaba una camisa abierta dejando ver su marcado pecho, unos pantalones negros con un pañuelo rojo atado a la cintura, se le marcaba mucho el culo, Gilbert llevaba una camiseta blanca y una palestina gris atada al cuello, también estaba muy guapo, y Francis llevaba en el brazo un pañuelo azul que le subía por el brazo hasta el hombro.

_El hombre es caliente_

_Como siete pulgadas del sol del mediodía_

_Te escucho susurrar y las palabras se funden con todos_

_Pero tu quedas tan bien_

_Mi muñequita, mi española Mona Lisa de Harlem_

_Tu eres mi razón para la razón, el paso en mi ranura_

Antonio comenzó a baliar al ritmo de la canción, me recordaba bastante a un tango, sus movimientos eran precisos, y sus ojos brillaban concentrados y con un aire ingenuo.

_Y si dijiste que esta vida no es lo suficientemente buena_

_Yo daría mi mundo para levantarte_

_Yo podría cambiar mi vida para satisfacer tu humor_

_Porque tu eres tan suave_

A mi alrededor Den bailaba con Noru, Tino con Berwald, Alfred con Mattew y Ludwing con Feliciano, entonces Antonio me tendió la mano, sin dudarlo mucho la tomé y subí al escenario con él.

_Y es como el océano bajo la luna_

_Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti_

_Tu tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave_

_Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso_

Claro que te daré mi corazón, nunca olvidare nada de lo que nos pasó, posó su mano en mi cintura, y con la otra tomó una mía, estábamos bailando juntos, la pantalla que mostraba unos arco iris cambió a unos pétalos de rosa.

_Bien te diré una cosa_

_Si te fueras sería muy lamentable_

_En cada respiro y cada palabra_

_Escucho tu nombre llamándome_

_Fuera del barrio, escuchas mi ritmo en la radio_

_Sientes el mundo volverse tan suave y lento_

_Volviéndose hacia ti más y más_

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven al ritmo de la música, mis sentidos están aturdidos, me he perdido en tus ojos, te amo y se que tu a mi, es nuestro momento de felicidad.

_Y es como el océano bajo la luna_

_Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti_

_Tu tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave_

_Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso_

La canción se termina y me tumbas como si hubiésemos terminado un tango, acercas tu rostro al mío y me besas suavemente, puedo oír varios quejidos de algunas fans, muchas exclamaciones y los ánimos de Feliciano, bajo del escenario sonrojado, tu me ayudas, y el concierto va a continuar.

* * *

**(se ve a la autora bailando con Sonne, mientras Belu prepara más palomitas)**

**Autora: mañana más, la canción es Smooth de Santana**


	22. Chapter 21 part2

**(se ve a la Autora y a Sonne sentadas en el sofá comiendo tomates, palomitas y hamburguesas junto a Belu, y Kasaki)**

**Autora: disfruten del capítulo, la canción es Whispers in the dark (se levanta y se va a un rincón abrazándose las piernas)**

**Sonne: ¿que te pasa Honey?**

**Autora: que el título de la canción me recuerda a mi verdadero pseudónimo Darkwhisper**

Estaba alteradísimo, tu voz resuena en mis oídos y se que cantas para mi, soy muy feliz, le has dicho a la gente, sin importar lo que opinen que me amas más que a nada en el mundo, y yo te amo a ti.

Haces un pequeño descanso para hablar con el grupo y beber agua, estás agotado de tanto bailar y cantar, pero lo disfrutas, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Voy a por unas bebidas-dije mirando al grupo que ahora estaba sentado admirándote, bueno Noru y Den estaban propagando su amor.

Me fui un poco del gentío, había visto una máquina expendedora cerca de la entrada, fui rápido, no quería perderme nada del concierto, llegué a la máquina y empecé a coger varias bebidas y unas golosinas para Susana cuando noté un llanto a mi lado. Miré a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie, para colmo comenzó a nevar, si señoras y señores hacía un frío que pelaba, al final encontré el causante de ese alboroto, envuelto en mantas de algodón, abandonado en una caja de cartón había un pequeño bebe, que lloraba a mares.

Miré por si veía a sus padres, y al final con miedo cogí al niño, llevaba puesto un pijamita azul con un osito polar estampado en él, su cabecita era cubierta por un gorrito de lana, era pálido como la nieve, noté como al cogerle esté se acurrucaba en mi pecho, no tendría más de tres días.

-Hola enano-dije desganado, la verdad es que era un niño muy lindo, se me enterneció el corazón cuando al ponerle el dedito cerca con sus manitas lo cogió y lo aferró fuerte.

-¡¡Lovino Vargas!!-no me jodan, ¿no puedo estar tranquilo un rato?, pero un momento, ¿que hacen ellos aquí?

-¿Papá?¿mamá?-pregunté temiéndome lo peor, seguro que habían venido por Feliciano-¿que hacéis aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo jovencito-me riñó mi padre-Tendrías que estar en el internado

-He venido a ver el concierto

-¡¡Tienes prohibido ver a Antonio!!-me dijo furioso-¡¡¿No ves que solo te utilizaba?!!

-No mientas-dije, con lágrimas en los ojos- él me quiere

Oí como comenzaba la siguiente canción me lo estaba perdiendo.

_A pesar de las mentiras que estas haciendo_

_Tu amor es mío para tomarlo_

_Mi amor esta simplemente esperando_

_A transformar tus lagrimas en rosas_

-Estás viviendo en un castillo que se desmoronará-me dijo mi padre-el te utilizó para follar y tu fuiste tan tonto que caíste en sus juegos

-Mentira.-dije, sosteniendo al bebe fuerte, mi madre lo miraba con ansias de quitármelo-él me ama, y yo a él ¿no comprendéis?

_Yo seré aquel que te va a sujetar_

_Yo seré aquel a quien tu corras_

_Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor_

Tu siempre has estado ahí, en los momentos que más difíciles fueron para mí, el que me sostuvo en sus brazos impidiendo que me hundiera en lo profundo, dejando atrás tu dolor para ayudarme, y estar conmigo.

-Tu hermano tenía razón, debimos encerrarte antes -susurró mi padre haciéndome reaccionar

_No, nunca estarás solo_

_Cuando la oscuridad viene, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas_

_Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad_

_No, nunca estarás solo_

_Cuando la oscuridad viene, tu sabes que nunca estoy lejos_

_Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad_

-¿Mi hermano?-pregunté

-Juan nos advirtió de que Antonio era algo malo para ti-dijo mi madre- él nos dio las fotos

Me sentí solo, muy solo, mi hermano menor, me había traicionado, con familia así ¿quién quiere enemigos?, noté como la manita del bebe apretaba más mi mano.

-Lovino, siempre estaremos juntos-oí un susurro en mi oído, era tu voz.

_Tu siempre estás conmigo._

_Te sientes tan solo y andrajoso_

_Te recuestas aquí quebrantado y desnudo_

_Mi amor esta simplemente esperando_

_Para vestirte en rosas carmesí_

-Si no aceptáis tal y como soy-dije firme preparado para irme-no sois mi familia

La estofa de la canción resuena en mis oídos, me recuerda a la primera vez que lo hice contigo, fue hermosa, y llena de pasión, me susurraste cosas hermosas al oído mientras me tomabas, intentando no hacerme daño, besando las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el sonido que inundaba la habitación en esos momentos eran nuestras voces y tu cadera impactando contra mi trasero, fue glorioso hacer eso.

Si, me acosté contigo, y te tuve entre mis piernas, pero lo mejor fue que lo disfruté.

_Yo seré aquel que te va a encontrar_

_Yo seré aquel que te va a guiar_

_Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor_

Llegó con el bebe a mi sitió allí Susana me mira y sonríe, no le importa mucho. Miré al bebe que tenía en mis brazos, había abierto los ojos y miraba al escenario, me sorprendía la ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas.

_No, nunca estarás solo_

_Cuando la oscuridad viene, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas_

_Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad_

_No, nunca estarás solo_

_Cuando la oscuridad viene, tu sabes que nunca estoy lejos_

_Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad_

La canción termina y me miras con el bebe en brazos, veo como tus ojos se llenan de perplejidad, para luego ser tiernos, creo que hemos encontrado una nueva familia para los tres.

-¿Y ese bebe?-preguntó Alfred acercándose-¿es tuyo?

-No, lo encontré en la calle entre unos cartones-dije mirando al pequeño- y me lo voy a quedar

-¿y como lo vas a llamar?-preguntó el finlandés haciendo carantoñas al pequeño.

-Iván-dije firme-se llamará Iván

**(se ve a la Autora con el bebe en brazos, mientras sonne prepara un biberón)**

**Autora: ¿pero quien es el bebe más lindo Iván? Tu, pues claro que tu. Ejem mañana más**


	23. Epílogo

**Autora: bueno, este es el último capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad os digo que no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en este fic, y varias veces pensé en borrarlo, pero el ver sus comentarios me animaron a seguir. Hemos pasado muchas cosas con Lovino y Antonio, hemos escuchado hermosas canciones juntos, hemos vivido escenas que les han hecho llorar y a mi me han hecho huir de una loca con una silla, y muchas cosas más.**

**En compensación les tengo una buena noticia, y es que haré una secuela de este fic cuando termine otro que es la secuela de "7 días en España", esta vez se centrará en mi segunda pareja favorita de Hetalia, así que deberán buscarlo en la categoría Rusia y España aunque eso no quita que también haya Lovino x Antonio. YA pondré los personajes que aparecerán para que ustedes los líen a su gusto.**

**Disfruten del epílogo que es algo cortito**

Me encuentro mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín que se extiende ante mi, es un día de verano, mi segundo verano como pareja de Antonio, ahora tengo dieciocho años y llevo dos años viviendo con mi marido. Alzo la mano al sol que entra por la ventana, en el dedo anular llevo una alianza de plata, esa misma que Antonio me entregó al declararnos marido y marido hace ya dos meses.

_una canción_

_que tu escribiste para mi_

_Pinta de colores mi corazón._

Desde hace dos meses mi vida ha sido como un sueño de que no querría despertar nunca, Antonio es la persona perfecta para mi, se encarga de que todos lo días sean perfectos, cada día es una melodía nueva a su lado.

_Sé que nuestro amor va a durar toda la eternidad_

_Por que se que nuestro amor durará_

_toda la eternidad_

Hermoso es este sentimiento, que si ponemos de nuestra parte durará siempre, y él me ha prometido que hará que nuestro amor sea eterno.

_Aún así en mi alma siempre llevo_

_Tu canción que es de un lindo color azul_

_Una melodía aguamarina_

_Ese llamado está en el cielo estrellado_

_Las olas llevan el sonido de nuestra canción_

_No hay nada más que hacer_

_sólo escúchame_

Nuestra canción resonará en el cielo, dando a entender a la gente lo mucho que nos amamos.

-Mami Lovino-me llama una vocecilla infantil desde él suelo

-Buenas tardes mi pequeño-dije sonriendo.

_Porque tú eres una persona especial_

_Tengo miedo de decir lo que siento_

_Los sentimientos que no puedo expresarte así_

_Los cantaré en soprano_

El pequeño Iván ya tiene dos añitos, y es nuestro hijo, estoy cada vez más seguro de que es la reencarnación del profesor Iván, al cual Antonio no deja de visitar cada dos domingos, el próximo seguramente vaya yo también, hace mucho que no voy. Tomé al pequeño Iván en brazos, era muy ligero.

_Bajo el sol_

_Al igual que un ángel bailando_

_bajado del cielo_

_No debemos mirar hacia atrás_

_que el cielo nublado_

_Será un futuro aún más brillante_

_La campana sonará en nuestro día especial_

Al mirar al cielo puedo recordar a mis padres el día de mi boda, no aparecieron en ningún momento, al igual que mi hermano Juan, menos mal que ese no apareció, Antonio lo habría matado de una torta. La verdad es que mi vida nunca ha sido fácil pero bueno, ahora es mejor.

_Aguamarina es el brillo de las lágrimas que he derramado en la noche_

_Mi corazón recuerda el amor de tu canción_

_Nunca olvides que siempre la cantaré_

Muchas veces he llorado a lo largo de este tiempo en el que no pude verte, pero en el concierto dejaste bien claro al final que nadie nos separaría, creo que mi padre aún recuerda el puñetazo que le diste al intentar quitarnos a Iván y llevarme a mi con ello a un colegio de obispos. "Nunca me separaré de Lovino, le amo más que a nada en este mundo y cuidaré tanto de él como de Iván", esas fueron tus palabras.

_Los días en que estamos tristes de la lluvia _

_nos impide ver el sol_

_No hay nada que impida cumplir mi destino_

_que es cantar nuestra canción_

Los primeros días juntos fueron un pequeño suplicio ya que tuvimos que buscar piso, hacernos cargo de Iván, y luego el nacimiento de las gemelas, por que si, Susana dio a luz a dos niñas, la mayor se lama Mond (luna en alemán) y la segunda Sonne (sol en alemán), si adivinaron, los nombres se los puso Gilbert. Ludwing y Feliciano también están viviendo juntos, y le va muy bien. Para sorpresa de todos Arthur y Alfred montaron su propia discográfica, y fueron los patrocinadores de BFT que ya va por su segundo disco. Den y Noru se trasladaron a Italia saturados de las salchichas alemanas y aquí abrieron una tienda para niños pequeños junto a Tino y a Berwald, según creo les va muy bien, Tino diseña unos muñecos de infarto, Berwald los fabrica y Den se encarga de publicitarlos, mientras Noru se encarga de la regencia de la tienda. Francis ha entrado a trabajar como diseñador de ropa en una marca de muy buen nombre, mientras yo y Mattew hemos montado nuestra propia consulta de sicología, que no puede ir mejor, y nos da para pagarnos la carrera de sicología que estamos haciendo.

-No es malo mirar al pasado-pienso mientras miro como Antonio cruza el jardín con aspecto cansado con la cesta de la compra en la mano izquierda-pero quedarse atrapado en sus garras si, es mejor mirar a un futuro, que con seguridad será mejor, siempre que le pongamos la música adecuada.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

**FIN DE LA MÚSICA QUE NOS UNE **

* * *

**Autora: ya está gracias por leer**

**(se ve a todos los personajes que participaron en el fic)**

**Ha sido muy estimulante escribir para ustedes, gracias por todo**

**(se gira a ver a los personajes)**

**Vámonos de fiesta invitan Suiza y Austria**

**Personajes de hetalia y autores agregados: SIIIIIIII**

**(Austria y Suiza se hacen con unas sillas y empiezan a perseguir a la autora)**

**Autora: AYUDA, HELP, SOCORRO,ДАПАМОГА, AIUTO.**


End file.
